The Going's On: New Generation
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: When our group grows up, they pass it all onto their kids. Now, at a very young age, can they save Scarlatina when a not-so-new evil force takes over again? Or will they not be able to rise up to challenges they need to face as a team? As a family?
1. Starting Up

_**1-Starting Up**_

Her blonde hair was whipping all around, throwing itself in her eyes as she moved deeper and deeper into the forest. Her tiny fairy wings weren't going to be able to hold her for much longer, but she knew she had to keep going.

The girls olive green eyes were full of fear and fright, not knowing what was going to come next. Her baby blue dress was slightly starting to get tattered, but she kept flying anyway.

Running quickly, not too far behind the girl came another one. This one, though, had glowing red eyes and a set of white fangs poking out of her mouth. Her own hair, as dark as a starless night sky, was flying around her head. Only, because of how fast she was moving, it only flew behind her, keeping her vision clear.

The blonde child kept flying. She knew she had to do something, so she made a swift turn to the right, pressing her whole body up against the tree. The young vampire ran straight past and the child let out a breath of relief.

But, she wasn't safe for long. A flash of red and she fell to the floor, being pinned down by a young boy. His brown hair was flowing with the wind. His red t-shirt and blue cut-off pants were tattered. His red eyes and sharp fangs were not helping the fairy's fear much.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5!" The young vampire boy screamed. "I GOT YOU, ANNIE!"

The fairy kept screaming, wriggling around of the dirt floor of the forest. The vampire was a lot stronger than she was.

"Get off me, Thomas!" She protested.

The vampire laughed, jumping up, up off of the blonde fairy. He was very swift and light on his feet. That's one of the many things that made Thomas such a good vampire.

"Come on, Annie!" Thomas beamed happily. "YOUR IT!" And he ran off within a split second.

"THOMAS!" The young girl yelled into the emptiness. "You know I'm not fast..." She cried quietly.

"You don't have to be quick to catch Thomas, Annalise." A small boy had emerged from behind another tree. "Just quick witted."

He had brown furry skin and a mop of black hair on his head. He wore a bright orange t-shirt and gray cut-offs, much like the young vampire boys. His eyes were emerald green, and stared straight into Annalise's.

"Then you do it." Annalise replied, folding her arms across her chest.

The boy shrugged, showing he'd do it anyway. He quite casually stuck one of his legs, or 'back paws' out. All of a sudden Thomas was on the floor in between the two.

"WHAT THE FREAK, SCOTT?" Thomas yelled, his eyes glowing a brighter shade of red.

"I'm helping Annalise." Scott replied as if it was nothing.

"NO HELP, ANNIE!" Thomas yelled at the blonde fairy that was just standing there, watching the two boys.

"I don't want to play this game anymore!" Annalise complained. Her olive green eyes looked ready to burst into tears, and that was not a good sign. She was just getting fed up of the game, that was all. Thomas was just good at it. Mainly because he was a vampire and found it easy to catch everyone out, but he then always had to use it to his advantage.

"There you guys are!" Another girl had appeared at their sides, the young vampire who had been chasing Annalise to begin with. Her knees were now all dirty and so was her short-sleeved cardigan.

"Hey, Abi." Thomas smiled, making his fangs disappear back inside his mouth. His icy blue eyes were now in contact, rather than the bright red ones.

"As I was saying." Annalise continued, drawing the attention back to her. "This game is BORING!"

"What else is there to do?" Another girl asked. She came running up behind Abigail.

The two looked identical, same red t-shirt, same black skirt, same cream cardigan. Their hair was both jet black, too, and roughly the same length. Only Abigail had hers dangling by her shoulders, and the new girl had hers up in two high pigtails. The only other difference between them was their eyes color; Abigail had icy-blue and the other girl had dark brown.

"We could go see if Carmen wants to come out." Thomas suggested. "She usually has a lot of bright ideas."

"I like that idea!" Another young boy, who had just appeared, and Scott said at the same time.

The new boy looked a little younger than the others. He had blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He was in werewolf form, but changed as soon as he came into the group. He wore a simple light blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. But he had that 'baby' look about him.

"Why do you guys like Carmen so much?"

Yet another girl emerged from behind another tree in the dark forest. She had darkly tanned skin and dark brown hair. It was curly and reached down to her lower back. Her clothes consisted of a pair of denim overalls that ended in a skirt at her knees, and a yellow t-shirt.

"Eww!" Thomas cried out. "She's my cousin, Rosie!"

"Well, she ain't mine!" Scott replied quite happily, the first real time he had shown any emotion or interest in anything. He had now changed back into his human form and was smiling happily.

"As if you even get a chance to talk to her when I'm around!" The small blonde boy replied, trying to act cool. It wasn't working.

"Okay, Mr. I-I-I...You smell pretty, and then runs off." Annalise teased her brother. She was now back in human form, also. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and a light denim skirt.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" He called back.

Scott rested his hand on the blond boys back and stared at him with seriousness in his eyes.

"No it wasn't."

"Are we going to see Carmen or not?" Thomas asked, getting slightly impatient with everyone. But they were all used to him by now.

A/N: hehehe!

I just COULD NOT stop myself from writing this! I LOVE The Going's On too much to stop it for a few days! LOL!

So...Can you guys guess who all the kids belong to or not? LOL!

Thomas

Annalise and Tiger (AKA young blonde boy)

Abigail and Rachel (AKA that girl who looks a lot like her)

Rosalinda

Scott

And Carmen

hehe! I wanna see who you guys think they belong to ;) LOL! PLEASE SAY! I wanna hear this...LOL!

Soo...

I do hope you enjoyed this...LOL! I really do, I think their kids are CUTE! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. Royalty

_**2-Royalty**_

Thomas held up his tiny hand and pressed his finger against the golden doorbell. The noise could be heard echoing through the entire palace walls. Everyone else wasn't looking too confident about the idea. They liked Carmen, mostly, but they were scared of the palace. It was a massive place where they could have easily gotten lost. And they all knew the stories of two old Queens having died in there. Being eight years old and younger, they were quite afraid of ghosts.

Rachel grabbed her twin sister's hand, squeezing it tightly. Rachel was absolutely petrified of the palace. Her morbid fears easily sprung out of control, and Thomas just had a way of making them spring to life wherever they went and whatever they did.

"Thomas, I don't think this is a good idea..." Rachel whispered, using her free hand to twirl one of her pigtails around.

"Yeah, Thomas." Annalise agreed, her own olive green eyes hinting with fear.

Thomas rolled his eyes at everyone, turning back to the door to knock again. Rosalinda folded her arms across her chest, raising and eyebrow at everyone. She wasn't one to get scared easily.

"Don't tell me you're scared?"

Rosie may have looked like an innocent little girl by first glance, but she was far from that. Rosalinda was the toughest little girl you could ever meet. Fear was not something she had. Or liked to show, more like.

"N-No." Rachel stuttered in reply.

"There's nothing to be scared of." Abigail, the brains of the bunch, told her sister. "It's just the palace."

"We could get lost!" Annalise whisper-yelled.

"No, Annie." Thomas said, turning around to face the blonde girl. "We won't get lost."

The door swung open before anyone could speak up again. Standing there was a young lady, about nineteen-years-old. She had wavy blond hair that came down to her mid-back. Her bangs fell over both her baby blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of white short shorts with a black and red belt, and a white boob tube that didn't even cover her stomach, showing off her ruby red belly ring.

"Hel-HEY!" She smiled as her gaze turned down to see the group of small children. "What are you doing here, Shorty?"

"No way to talk to a Prince, Indie." Thomas tutted, shaking his head in 'disappointment'. Indianna rolled her eyes at him. Thomas never referred to himself as a Prince.

"Oh, shut your pie hole." The older girl replied, rolling her eyes once again. "Or tell me why you're here."

"Can Carmen come out?" Thomas asked as sweetly as he could.

"Mmm..." Indianna thought the proposition over for a moment. Sure, she would love to have let the little brat outside, get her out of her hair, but the Princess had other duties to do first.

Carmen, like Thomas, was a handful to deal with. However, unlike Thomas, Carmen had duties to perform as the future Queen of Scarlatina. Eight-years-old and already knows what it's like to have adult responsibilities.

"You can talk to her for about five minutes...But she cannot come out to play." Thomas narrowed his eyes down on the teenage girl. He hated not having his own way with things.

"Why not?" The brown haired boy asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"She has Princess things to do, like you should be doing." Thomas rolled his eyes at Indianna, who rolled her right back. It was like a constant battle of the eye rolling.

"I ain't a Princess though." Thomas replied smugly, his smirk so much like his father's upon his lips. "Just go get Carmen."

Indianna smiled, laughing almost as she shut the door to go get Carmen for them. The loud echo of the door shutting put the fear back into Rachel and Annalise, who were now both slightly shaking.

"You shouldn't boss people around like that, Thomas." Annalise reminded her friend. Sometimes being a Prince went to his head.

"I can and I will." Thomas replied, the smirk on his face had not disappeared.

"TOMMY!" A small blonde girl, roughly the same age as him, wrapped her arms around Thomas' neck from behind. She had dark blue eyes, but they seemed to shine under the sunlight. Her blonde bangs had hints of chocolate brown in them, all blending in to make her look even more beautiful.

Her dress was black with two thin straps to keep it from falling down. She had a silk red sash going across her stomach and she had tiny black heels on her feet. She really did look like a Scarlatinan Princess.

Thomas fell to the floor from Carmen jumping on him by surprise.

"You are such a klutz." Carmen giggled, holding her hand out for Thomas to stand back up again. He took it and got back to his feet.

"Why can't you come out, Car?" Rosie asked.

"Pippa won't let me." Carmen smiled sadly, turning her head to the floor slightly. "I've got to finish my studies." Carmen turned to Thomas and punched him as hard as she could in the shoulder. "ALONE!"

"HEY!" Thomas yelled, rubbing his now sore shoulder. "My mom told me that I don't have to be a Prince if I don't wanna be, and I don't wanna be!"

"Lucky you!" Carmen muttered, giving Thomas another pound to the shoulder. "I guess I'll see you guys some other time then." Carmen smiled weakly again. "Bye, guys." She turned around and walked back inside the safety of the palace.

"That was pointless!" Abigail told Thomas, who wasn't looking too happy himself.

"It's not fair." Thomas complained. "All she ever does is Princess-y stuff!"

Carmen, and all of her friends, hated the Princess things that she had to do. But they all knew she had to do them. It was her destiny to become

"What the hell are you lot doing here?"

Another teenage girl had appeared from the side of the palace. She had most likely come out of one of the other exits that the palace had, and she certainly seemed to know the group of small children who were still crowded around on the front door of the palace.

The girl had tanned skin and icy blue eyes. Her hair was brown, with two streaks of black and side bangs that were bright turquoise. She wore a tank top that was the exact same color as her bangs, but it barely covered her stomach and a white short-sleeved cardigan over it. The tank-top had the name 'Marni' in black and white letter matching her white and black belt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Thomas replied harshly.

"None of your business!" The girl snapped back at him.

"Back at ch'a." Thomas shot back. The two kept their stare, neither blinking nor moving their eyes from the other. It was just something they seemed to have practiced over the years.

"Anyway." The girl continued. "Mom wants us home."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" The teen girl asked in reply, rolling her eyes at her young brother. Thomas' face lit up in a smile and he was gone in a flash.

A/N: =O! hehehe!

Another one to add to the mix...Marni! LOL!

So...LOL! All having a good weekend so far? Huh? Huh?

I am! Today, so far...I have watched two sort of horror films...Signs (love it!) and Knowing (creepy as fukk!) Seen them both before, but I am REALLY enjoying watching Knowing right now! hehe! It's goood! If you ain't seen it, watch it! If you like horror films and are of age to watch it...

Oooooh...The Whisperer People...LOL1

Love this film...hehehe! Nicholas Cage is in it, too! LOL!

Soo...

You all seemed to be able to guess that Annalise and Tiger belong to Bridgette and Geoff, that was a pretty obvious one ;) LOL!

Thomas and Marni belong to...Courtney and Duncan!

Scott belongs to...Gwen and Trent!

Carmen belongs to...Arianna and Alan!

Abigail and Rachel belong to...Rebecca and Kevin!

Rosie belongs to...Taylor!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: Uhh...It may be...If I can be bothered...hehe! Thank you :)

Clarissa: hehe! I know! LOL! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: hehe! Right you are there ;) LOL! Thank you :)

InstruMental: hehe! Yep! LOL! YEP! Got those two right ;) LOL! Thanks :)

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: hehe! I know! LOL! Nah! I can never have too long between The Going's On stories ;) I love them too much! haha! I know...A LOT of kids...LOL! Thank you :)

Destanaa: I-I-I'm speechless! OMG! You got all BUT one right! =O! I am SHOCKED! =O! LOL! hehe! Thanks :)

WOW! LOL!

6 reviews on chapter 1! haha!

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. The New Family Member

_**3-The New Family Member**_

The blonde teenager twirled another strand of hair around her finger tips, the house phone pressed against her ear as she talked into it.

"And Crystal was all over him!" She spoke, rolling her eyes. "I KNOW! She's a total slut..."

"I don't see what the big deal is." Thomas complained, walking into the room, closely followed by Marni. "I-"

"QUIT YOUR WHINING!" Marni screamed, throwing herself down on the sofa.

"I AM ON THE PHONE!" Belle yelled at the two of them, quickly going back to her phone conversation.

"NO ONE CARES!" Thomas screamed back at his sister.

"I CARE!"

"SHUT UP!" Marni joined in.

"NO!" The other two shouted at her.

Before anyone else could yell or scream, Thomas was at Belle's side and taking the phone into his own hand. He pressed the red button and the phone was disconnected.

"All better now." Thomas smiled smugly.

"YOU DID SO NOT DO THAT!" Belle screamed. Her tanned skin was no longer tanned, it was now bright red. All over, her skin was glowing red.

Thomas let out a loud and shrill scream of fear. He started running as fast as he could out of the room, Belle chasing his so very close behind.

"MOOOOOOOOM!" Thomas kept screaming. That was until he ran straight into something. Or someone.

"Thomas, what's with all the screaming?" Courtney asked, pushing her son back a bit so she could see his face.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Belle yelled.

Courtney quickly pulled her youngest child behind her back. She knew how Belle could get when she was in a bad mood. It was the way Belle had always been. Ever since Marni had been born, Belle had, had a few anger issues around others. This usually resulted in her skin turning bright red as she was sunburnt all over.

"Belle, calm down, sweetie." Belle stopped, listening to her mother. She took in a few deep breathes.

"Okay." Belle's skin slowly started to fade back to its usual tanned color. "I'm fine...I'm calm..."

"Now." Courtney continued. "Can you two tidy yourselves up a bit before Jenifer arrives?"

Both of the kids started to moan and groan instantly. Neither wanted to 'tidy themselves up a bit' for Jenifer. To them, it just was not worth it.

"Mom, we've met Jen a GAZILLION times already!" Thomas complained. That was one thing he was actually good at, complaining.

Courtney wasn't looking too impressed with her children. She raised her hand and pointed her finger towards the living room. They both knew what that meant, even before she said anything.

"Get!" Courtney commanded, and they complied. "Where's Marni?"

"KITCHEN!" Thomas called back, jumping on the sofa again.

"You called?" Marni asked, walking into the hallway by the staircase. She had a half a square piece of chocolate in her hand, the other piece in her mouth.

"Good God!" Courtney almost yelled, holding her hand to her head. "Can you at least not look half-decent?"

"I am decent!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Belle replied, smirking as she followed her younger brother into the living room and sitting down.

Marni pushed Belle as she entered the room, and Belle attempted to trip Marni up to get back at her.

"HEY!" Courtney yelled. "Stop that, you two!"

"We're home!" Came Duncan's loud voice from the front door.

"In here!" Courtney replied.

"Hi, daddy." Marni smiled as her father and a small child entered the room. "Hi, Jenifer."

"H-Hi, Marni." The small girl replied quietly.

She had bright blonde curls that reached right down her back. Her skirt was all different shades of blue, and her t-shirt was dark purple. And her eyes...Her eyes were neon green. They were so bright they could have lit up the entire room with the lights off.

"Do you want me to take your stuff up to your room, Jenifer?" Duncan asked, referring to the two small suitcases that were behind him.

"O-Okay..." She smiled slightly up at her new father.

Courtney moved past Jenifer in the hallways and started helping Duncan with the bags. They weren't that heavy, and he could have taken them up by himself, but Courtney wanted the kids to have some time to let them settle in.

"Hey, Jenny!" Thomas smiled, jumping up.

"Hi, Thomas." Jenifer smiled back.

"Welcome to your new home...Yada, yada, yada...See ya." Belle got up and raced out of the room, to go upstairs to her own bedroom.

"I'm with you on that one!" Marni agreed, getting up and legging it into the kitchen. The only reason she didn't go up to her bedroom is because she shared it with Belle, and Belle was currently up there.

"Ignore them, Jen." Thomas told his new sister. "Hey, do you wanna come outside and play with me and my friends?"

"Sure." Jenifer smiled happily.

A/N: =O!

NEW KID!

LOL!

I'm gonna make this one quick! I have an exam-A SUCKY MEDIA EXAM!- in 70 minutes time from...NOW! hehe!

I'm making a potnoodle, watching bandslam and trying to write this as fast as I can! LOL!

Thank you to;

InstruMental: hahaha! =O! I know...Signs ain't that scary the second time round...LOL! I LOVE KNOWING! I have no idea why...And I love Nicolas Cage! hehe! LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Or else what?...Thanks :)

pomtdwt: Too much? Too much how? hehe! Thank you :)

i'mSohighIcanHEARheaven: Ah...Indianna and Pippa are Kaly and Layona's replacements! LOL! Belle's here! LOL! I can't leave Belle out ;) hehe! Thanks :)

Pandah N. Reaper: haha! LOL! princessy...WICKED WORD! haha! LOL! Thank you :)

Destanaa: ahaha! I love the Halloweentown films! I'm pretty sure that's where Marni came from ;) LOL! And that is a pretty good connection, especially since she's a sorcerer ;) LOL! Thanks :)

(BLANK SPACE!): Belle's here! I wouldn't leave Belle out ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Well...

I have now eaten, Bandslam is over and the exam is in 50 minutes...=O!

I do NOT want to go do this exam...Ugh! I HATE MEDIA STUDIES! grrr...

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. A Great Discovery

_**4-A Great Discovery**_

"Tom, do you know you've got a small girl following you?" Scott asked his best friend.

Thomas and Jenifer were approaching the group of children who had found their way back to the fountain, their usual meeting place. This wasn't the same fountain that their parents used to meet up at, though. That old fountain was now in the old part of town, where no one was allowed to venture to. This was the new fountain, though it did look just like the old one.

They all knew Thomas wouldn't have been gone for long, he would much rather be outside with his friends than inside with his parents. And his parents would rather have him outside with his friends, rather than inside causing the next war with his sisters.

"Yeah." Thomas replied, smiling slightly. "She's my new sister, Jenifer."

"How come you get three sisters and I'm an only child?" Rosalinda asked, not happy about that.

"I'd say luck." Thomas began, jumping up on the edge of the marble fountain. "But, then again, it's not..."

Everyone laughed slightly at Thomas, knowing that he and his sisters weren't exactly 'friendly' with each other. Everyone knew that Thomas would much rather has been an only child than be stuck with two, now three, sisters.

"Are you gonna introduce us?" Abigail asked.

"Guys this is Jenifer, Jen this is Abigail, Rachel, Scott, Annalise, Rosalinda, Tiger and Carmen...CARMEN!" The small boy jumped up and hugged his cousin. "What are you doing here?"

"Indianna let me come out." Carmen laughed, hugging Thomas right back.

The Princess was now dressed in a black dress, similar to the one she had been wearing before, only this one looked scruffier, and not formal like her Princess one. She was also wearing a blue and silver checked jacket, which fitted her snuggly.

"Gotta love Indie." Thomas smiled.

"If you two are done with your little fest." Abigail interrupted. "We're going on an adventure!"

Thomas smiled even brighter than before. Adventure was what he liked to hear. Adventuring was the one thing Thomas believed he lived for. His whole life was dedicated to going on adventures, to discovering new things in life that would one day get him the recognition he believed he deserved, if it didn't get him in trouble or killed first.

"COOLIO!" Thomas yelled. "Where we going today?"

"The old part of town." Scott replied.

"B-But we're not supposed to go down there." Jenifer told Scott, sounding and looking very scared, worries and frightened.

Thomas held his hand out to his sister, and she took it with ease. The two had met many times before, so they knew and trusted each other straight off.

"Don't worry, Jenny." Thomas comforted. "It'll be fine."

"LET'S GO THEN!" Carmen shouted, jumping up with excitement.

* * *

><p>"I-I don't like this place..." Rachel whispered, looking around.<p>

This part of town was abandoned. All the houses were dusty and falling apart. No one had lived in them for at least ten years. That was how long this part of town had been abandoned for, ten years.

Everyone had been ordered by the Queen to move to a newer part of town for reasons no one was told about. Not even the Queen herself knew why, but she knew it was an important reason if the whole council had decided on it.

"Don't sweat it, Rach." Tiger smiled, puffing out his chest slightly to make himself look manlier. "Nothing's gonna happen to us here."

"Yeah." Rosalinda agreed, knowing how scared Rachel always seemed to get. "You just have to pretend we're grown-ups who work for some other grown-ups who want us to discover a new place in the world."

"But." Annalise piped up. "This is the old part of town, it's already been discovered."

"And abandoned." Scott muttered.

"I said pretend!" Rosalinda snapped at them both.

The group kept on walking around in circles, looking at all the different houses. It was a big place for everyone to have just gotten up and left, and everyone could see that too.

"Why do you think no one lives here anymore?" Carmen asked, turning around on the spot so she could see all of the houses.

"Whatever it is..." Scott mumbled. "We're gonna find out."

Everyone suddenly felt a cold chill of air wash over them. It scared the un-living daylights out of Rachel. And Jenifer had suddenly gone pale in the face, too.

The whole abandoned town gave off a scary glow of terror. There was something just not right about it, and everyone could sense it too. But it wasn't scaring them all enough to make them leave. Once they set their minds to it, there was no turning back. And they all wanted to know what happened to the old part of town.

"We could find a secret colony of zombies!" Thomas randomly shouted, making everyone jump at the sudden sound of his voice.

"THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!" Rosie smiled.

"NO IT WOULDN'T!" Jenifer shouted back at Rosie.

"Keep your voice down." Tiger whispered, making everyone stop and stare at him. "You might wake the zombies..."

"SHUT UP, TIGER!" Annalise yelled at her brother.

"Coolio, what's that?" Carmen asked, running away from the group.

Everyone chased after her. Carmen had found what seemed to be a statue. It was completely dirty, not gleaming or shining at all, like statues should do. It was also overgrown with weeds and vines.

"What is it?" Abigail asked, looking up at it in awe.

"Whatever it is, it's scary looking!" Rachel said. She was holding onto her twin sisters' hand and following close behind her as Abigail circled the statue.

"Here."

Scott jumped up onto the base of the statue, wiping away some of the dirt with his hands. He picked at the vines and threw them away. Nothing jumped out at him, but now the statue was a bit clearer to see.

"HEY!" Carmen shouted out, taking a few steps backwards so she could see the whole thing in her view. "It looks like Aunt Courtney..."

"What?" Thomas asked, but when he moved to stand beside his cousin, even he couldn't deny it. "Wow...It does."

Everyone was now staring up at the statue with gawping mouths. It did look a lot like Courtney Hudson, who they all knew as someone who was not someone who would have a statue who looked just like her.

"Why would Aunt Courtney have her own statue?" Rosalinda asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Thomas agreed. "She's never done anything in her life that she deserves a statue for."

"That's what you know..." Jenifer mumbled. "Mommy could have had a whole other life before..."

"Doing what?" Thomas asked.

To Thomas, his mother had always been the sweet and caring mother. To him, Courtney was not someone who had ever done anything big and exciting in her whole life. But that still didn't explain the statue.

"HEY!" Tiger called, crouching down on the floor by the front of the statue. "There's writing down here."

"What does it say?" Carmen asked, eager to know what it read.

"I CAN'T READ YET!" Tiger shouted back at her.

Rosie rolled her eyes, pushing Tiger out of the way. She could definitely read.

"It says; Courtney black; Aged 17; A great sorcerer; Daughter of Nigel Black and one true love of Duncan Hudson."

"Th-That means that's her grave..." Abigail stated.

Everyone gasped, taking two steps backwards.

"She's not dead!" Thomas yelled.

"A-And she's Courtney Hudson, not Courtney Black..." Rachel chocked.

"Yeah." Carmen nodded her head, agreeing with everything that was said. "This isn't right..."

"Only way to find out is to ask Aunt Courtney..."

A/N: =O!

Poor, poor kids...Have no idea what they've just thrown themselves into...LOL!

I've had a bad day today...It's only 1:41 PM and my day sucks...

I've watched Sorcerer's apprentice...Mulan 2...And now Wizards of Waverly place...Whilst writing this and watching TV all I have wanted to do is fall asleep...Sooo tired!

I'm gonna quickly make myself some food because I am STARVING!

Thank you to;

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: Yep...You would be right...me and Chloeiam3 are good friends and she wanted me to write all her seasons up ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Clarissa: Jen is Duncan and Courtney's adopted daughter :) LOL! haha! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: haha! Uh...Okay? LOL! I understand what you mean...Guess we'll just have to see...LOL! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: hehe! YES! Courtney and Duncan just adopted Jenifer :) LOL! Thanks :)

Mo: Jenny was just adopted by Courtney and Duncan :) Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Ah...You'll find out soon enough ;) LOL! Thanks :)

CyD12Inklover: hehe! It's okay :) LOL! Thank you :)

Destanaa: hehe! Jen was just adopted by Duncan and Courtney :) LOL! hehe! Thanks :)

MUST DASH!

Still haven't eaten yet...Stupid parents on phones so I can't use the microwave...GRR!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	5. Courtney's Tale

_**5-Courtney's Tale**_

Courtney couldn't even hear herself think, let alone hear anyone one else speaking. The children had all come running into the house, all screaming and shouting, and asking her questions that she couldn't hear to answer.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" Courtney finally shouted. They all instantly shut up, knowing that they weren't getting anywhere by all talking at once. "One at a time, please."

"Why do you have your own statue?" Thomas asked immediately, wanting to be answered before anyone else.

"What are you talking about?" Courtney asked in reply.

She was sure they couldn't have been talking about her statue in the old part of town. The old part of town was forbidden, everyone, including all of them, knew better than that. Although, it was the only statue Courtney had.

"In the old part of town there's a statue of you." Rosalinda spoke up; only confirming what Courtney had hoped wasn't true.

"What were you lot doing in the old part of town?" Courtney asked, trying to change the subject away from her. "You all know well enough NOT to go there! It's out-of-bounds!"

"I told them not to go, mommy!" Jenifer cried, resting her head on Courtney's lap. "I did! I did! I did! I really, really did!"

"That's beside the point!" Thomas piped up again. "Why. Do. You. Have. Your. Own. Statue?"

Courtney sighed, stroking Jenifer's blonde hair with her fingers. She moved her onyx eyes over each and every one child that was stood in front of her. They either looked scared, bored or expectant of Courtney to tell them the truth once and for all.

"Whatever you did must have been pretty big and pretty heroic or lifesaving." Carmen said. Courtney smiled as she thought back to why she did have her own statue. "Mommy says you only get a statue if you have done something very brave or beneficial for the town."

Abigail had to fight back the urge to ask if she even knew what beneficial meant.

"What did you do, Aunt Courtney?" Rachel asked, just as curious as everyone else.

"Please tell us." Annalise said.

"PLEASE!" Tiger begged, smiling up at Courtney as he rested his hands on her knees.

Courtney sighed again, running her left hand through Tiger's own blonde mop of hair as she leaned her left elbow on the kitchen table, using her hand to support her head.

Jenifer lifted her head up, also turning to stare up at her mother. Her big neon green eyes just screamed 'tell us!'

"I'm not sure if I should tell you." Courtney replied honestly. "What I did was stupid."

"But you still got a statue out of it." Carmen told her. Courtney smiled. All they seemed to care about was the statue, wanting to know if they could get one themselves one day.

"No, Carmen." Courtney told her niece. "I got a grave."

All their eyes widened in shock, even if that fact had been pointed out earlier. Now that Courtney had confirmed it, they were all pretty scared and worried about what Courtney had actually done to get herself her own grave.

"I told you it was a grave..." Abigail mumbled.

"But..." Thomas was trying to make sense of it all. "You're still here!"

"You guys know that I don't age, I'm physically seventeen until the end of time itself." Courtney said and they all nodded. The kids all knew that Courtney was frozen in time, it was one of the things they had been brought up to know.

"But that doesn't mean we know why." Scott reminded her.

Courtney smiled. There was a reason why none of them knew why; Courtney had never wanted them to know before. The reason and story behind why she had her own statue was the same as the one about why she was frozen in time. They were both events that needed to be covered in the other's story. Courtney knew it was time that the kids learnt the truth, and it wasn't like they were going to leave her alone until they did get the truth.

"I was brought back to life." Courtney told the group, who had more or less all guessed that anyway.

"WICKED!" Rosalinda, Carmen and Thomas smiled, all wanting to desperately know why.

"No." Courtney replied, now reminiscing on all of the pain she had been in. "Not wicked."

"Why?" Abigail asked. "Does dying hurt or something?"

"No, Abigail." Courtney told her niece. "Dying itself doesn't hurt, it happens faster than falling asleep. What hurt was the pain I went through to get there."

"Tell us what happened!" Carmen urged in a pleading tone.

* * *

><p>"I am finished with all this 'we' stuff!" The angered girl shouted out. "I don't want you guys involved."<p>

"We're in this together." Phoebe told her.

"This is MY fight." Courtney told everyone. "I don't want any help. I am done sacrificing everyone's lives to protect my own." She jumped back down off the table, everyone's eyes still on her. "I'm going to finish this the only way I know how." Courtney turned on her heel and walked out of the tent.

"What is she going to do?" Ellie asked, just as worried as everyone else.

"She's walking into her own death." Duncan whispered, before coming to his own senses and running after Courtney.

"I said I'm doing this alone!" The brunette shouted at him as he stopped in front of her.

"Who are you trying to kid?" He questioned the girl. "You can't do this alone."

"If I die, I die, end of my story." Courtney shrugged it off like it was no big deal to her, or anyone else. "But I die fighting for the rights my mother never had." Courtney's mind was made up, and Duncan could see that. So, he went to his last resort.

"I knew your mother." He told her, and Courtney stared him right in the eye, trying to figure out if he was lying.

"I've been around hundreds of years, Court." He reminded her.

"Of course you have." She sighed, looking down to her feet.

"You're just like her." That made Courtney look up again. Everyone had always compared her to her mother, but Duncan was the only one who hadn't. And now he was. "Determined to do what's right by putting others first. But she wouldn't want you to do this."

"I don't care, Duncan." Courtney lied. She did care. She had always just wanted her mother's approval on something, but she would never get that. "Just go back to the others. Please. For me." Duncan lifted his hand to Courtney's cheek and she placed her's on top. "Only if they attack, I want you to attack back. Please tell everyone that." Courtney leaned forward and gave Duncan a passionate peck on the lips. Duncan wanted to stop her so badly, but he couldn't. So, Courtney continued walking. Walking to her own death.

Duncan was kneeling on the floor with Courtney's head on his lap. The brunette was looking very pale and fragile, but she was clinging onto Duncan's hand with everything she had.

* * *

><p>"I love you..." She whispered, unable to speak any louder than that.<p>

"Courtney, no, Courtney, stay with me." Duncan told her, but it was too late. Courtney had slipped away. Taylor stepped forward and placed a sympethetic hand on her cousins shoulder.

"She's gone."

* * *

><p>"And that is what happened to me." Courtney finished. "About a month later Kaly and Layona brought me back to life."<p>

All of the children were stunned. Their faces were all dropped to the face with disbelief. They all wanted to hear more of the story, but there wasn't any more to tell. Well, anymore that Courtney wanted to tell them at such a young age, anyway.

"Your life is SOOOO awesome!" Carmen finally shouted out, everyone agreed with her on it, too.

"No it's not." Jenifer disagreed. "It's horrible." She rested her head back down on Courtney's lap and cuddled up to her mother, just thankful that she was there now.

"It was horrible." Courtney agreed with her youngest. "But at least now I have you guys to entertain me."

* * *

><p>AN: =O!

They now know the truth...Sortta...LOL!

haha!

So! A lot of you seem to be confused on the situation involving Jenifer. I shall clear it up for ya'll...NOW!;

Jenifer has just been adopted by Duncan and Courtney. If you think back to a few stories ago I did mention that vampire children are often adopted...Okay...Jenifer ISN'T a vampire...I'm not too sure on what she is right now...BUT! It is pretty much the same thing...Her parents have died and now she's been adopted by Courtney and Duncan J

OKAY! I need you guyses help!

I really, really, REALLY DO!

SO! Guess what's happening in 5 DAYS TIME!

Go on…GUESS! LOL! WRONG!

In five days' time it will be my one year's Fanfiction-aversary! AND! I want to do something special for it….I just DO NOT KNOW! What to do…Does anyone have an ideas on what I can do? I want to make it special…=) PLEASE AND THANK YOU! J

;) LOL!

=O! I can smell beefy stuff form the kitchen...YUM! LOL! I'm gonna go eat soon...LOL!

I say next chapter is where the PROPER drama starts for this story...hehehe!

Thank you to;

Clarissa: haha! Yep, it sure does ;) LOL! NOPE! I can't drive...Legal age in the UK is 17...I know...its sad and stupid...LOL! And even if I could drive, I ain't got any money to go buy food...LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: I don't know...How soon _is_ soon? ...LOL! Thanks :)

Destanaa: haha! KIDDIE DRAMA! LOL! Ugh! It didn't...My mom made me clean! LOL! Yeah...It was a pretty bad day...Today's been better though! =) LOL! Thank you :)

Momorulz: Ah...Belle doesn't know she's adopted, remember? They STILL haven't told her...LOL! Thanks :)

CyD12Inklover: hehe! Nope! They do not! YAY! LOL! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: haha! Lucky you...I'm stuck in rainy Wales...BORING! LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: hehe! I know! LOL! Thank you :)

OMG! Like only four chapters and 29 reviews! LOL! YAY!

FOOD TIME!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	6. MIA

6-M.I.A

"Guys!" Thomas shouted, running over to the fountain with Carmen at his side. Their friends always got there before them because their school was a lot closer.

"Hey, Thomas." Annalise smiled. "Hey, Carmen."

"How was school?" Rachel asked, twirling one of her pigtails around her finger as usual.

"Oh, it was just dandy!" Carmen replied with a lot of sarcasm. She rolled her eyes, jumping up so she was sat on the fountain edge.

"Pippa and Indie are fun and all that, but hard work too!" Thomas added, just falling into a sitting position on the floor.

Thomas and Carmen attended school in the palace, taking lessons from Pippa and Indianna like Courtney and Arianna had once done with Kaly and Layona. They hated it. But they were young; all of them hated school at that age.

"I don't see why you can't come to school with us." Rosalinda said, she was the sort of person who voiced her opinions whether they were wanted or not. A lot like her mother.

"Because Royalty needs to be taught all this Royal junk." Carmen replied. "And not the important stuff in life, like you guys."

"Got that right." Thomas mumbled. He was not happy that yet another day of his young life had been wasted in school.

"Hey, where was Jenifer today?" Abigail asked.

"Mom and dad decided to keep her home today." Thomas told everyone. "She'll start next week."

Courtney and Duncan had found it stupid if Jenifer had started on a Friday. It would have been best if she started fresh on a Monday morning, at least that way she had a full week to get used to everything and everyone.

"Won't she go to the palace with you?" Rachel asked, thinking it was odd that she would be attending school with them instead.

"She's not really royalty, so no; she'll be attending school with you guys." Carmen explained. Jenifer had only been adopted into a royal family, therefor not actually being royal blooded like the others.

"I'd swap any day!" Thomas told everyone.

"Ditto!" Carmen agreed in an instant.

"GUYS!" Everyone turned to see Marni by the front door to her house. "GET IN HERE QUICKLY!"

Everyone rushed into the Hudson household. Marni was not the sort of person who'd want to be around them, so it must have been urgent, whatever she needed them for.

Marni and Belle were both pacing the living room floor by the time they all managed to squeeze into the house. There was panic etched into their tanned faces and worry burnt into their eyes. It was not a pretty site. Something was clearly wrong. Drastically wrong.

"What's wrong, Marni?" Thomas asked, seeing how both his sisters seemed to be thinking deep and hard about something very serious.

"Mom and dad are missing." Marni said, stopping the pacing and turning to face the small group of children. "Along with Jenifer and everyone else's parents too."

"Where are they?" Tiger asked, pushing his way to the front.

Marni walked over to the sofa and everyone crowded around her as she picked up a folded piece of paper. She unfolded and quickly scanned her eyes over it, as if checking if any of the details had changed since she had read it, before reading it out loud to everyone.

"I bet you're wondering where your parents are, right? I have them. I am going to make you pay for what they did. Feel free to come and try to rescuse them. Just know you will suffer the same fate they will. Celia Divone."

"Who's Celia Divone?" Thomas asked, looking up at his sister for answers. But they were answers she couldn't give him.

"WHO CARES?" Scott yelled. "She has our parents either way!"

"Maybe-Maybe she doesn't have my parents." Carmen suggested. "We could go tell them and get help."

"She does have them, Car." Belle finally spoke up. "I went to check earlier..."

Everyone was starting to panic. They were all still young kids; none of them knew what to do. They had always depended on their parents to fight their battles, but they weren't there to do it this time.

"What are we going to do?" Rosalinda asked. For the first time ever, she actually looked and sounded scared.

"Fate means she's going to kill them..." Abigail murmured, sitting herself down on the floor against the wall. She refused to blink, too scared that something bad was happening to the ones she loved so much.

"I asked what WE'RE going to do, not what SHE'S going to do." Rosie replied, not happy about what Abigail had said. Even if they all knew it was the truth.

"I wasn't finished!" Abigail snapped back at her. "Fate means she's going to kill them, and she said she'll kill us if we try to rescue them." Everyone nodded, knowing what Abigail was getting at.

They were just kids. They weren't heroes, they were still in school. There wasn't much they knew or could even do.

"We have to do something." Scott told everyone, who agreed.

"Like what?" Annalise asked. "We're only kids, we can't do much."

"We can't just give up before we try!" Carmen encouraged everyone. She knew that their parents needed rescuing, and wanted to be the one to help do it. Carmen wanted to be a hero and do something worthwhile in her life.

"We need to get our parents back, Annalise." Rosalinda told her. "We can't survive the rest of our lives without them."

"Rose is right." Marni spoke up. "So me and Belle will go rescue them."

"NO WAY AM I GETTING LEFT OUT!" Thomas immediately screamed. He hated it when his sisters left him out because he was younger. He may have been small, but he believed he had a lot of power for someone his age.

"Tom, you're only a little kid." Belle reminded him.

"A little kid who is willing to die for him parents." He replied, his arms now crossed across his chest.

"And you can't leave us out." Rosalinda told them. "We can ALL go."

"There's strength is numbers." Abigail said. They all nodded. The more of them that went, the better chance they had.

Everything was silent, waiting for everyone else to agree to come. It was okay if they didn't want to, it was understandable. This was a highly dangerous situation they were about to throw themselves into. It was not something everyone felt they were brave enough to do in their lifetime.

"I just want my mommy and daddy back." Annalise cried, tears almost falling from her eyes.

"We all do." Abigail told her fairy friend.

"We get to be real heroes." Tiger smiled. He had been waiting for this opportunity ever since hearing Courtney's story.

"Just like mom was..." Thomas mumbled to himself.

Carmen kept nodding her head, agreeing with everything that everyone was saying. They really were going to be the heroes of their own stories now.

"It's up to us now, guys."

"One problem." Rachel finally spoke, twirling her jet black pigtail around her finger. "How do we find them?"

A/N: =O!

How many of you saw that coming? HUH? Come on, be honest...LOL!

I like this idea so far...hehe!

LOL!

SO! TODAY WAS MY LAST EXAM! YES! Do you know what that means? NO MORE SCHOOL! AH! LOL!

I am now gonna be starting college in September...YAY! LOL! I am scared...And nervous...hehe! But I can't wait! LOL!

Guess what?...I have 11 unread text messages on my phone...hehe! I should probably go read them...LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: Why would I do that? You KNOW I can't go a whole day without writing...I get grouchy! Thank you :)

Clarissa: hehe! Wouldn't that just be a new story? LOL! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: haha! That would be EPIC BEYOND BELIEF! haha! Thank you :)

Momorulz: I've tried...But I can't think of anything. Writer's block...LOL! Thanks :)

InstruMental: haha! hehe! Thanks :) Can't believe it's almost been a year...=O! LOL! That is a good idea! And I was actually thinking of doing it even before you said so! hehe! BUT! I wouldn't have the slightest clue on where to begin...WOW! TIREING! LOL! Thank you :)

YEEP!

LOL! Weird thing to say...haha!

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Whilst I enjoy this melted chocolate slush that was vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce ten minutes ago...LOL!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. She's Back

_**7-She's Back**_

Everyone woke up, moaning and groaning with nothing to see in front of them. No one knew where they were or how they had gotten there, all they did know was they were all in a lot of pain at that very moment in time.

"My head..."

"Courtney?"

"Gwen?" The brunette replied.

"Gwen! Courtney!"

"Bridge? Court? Gwen?"

"Arianna!"

"Okay, now we know everyone's names." Taylor interrupted, still grouchy from her own headache racing around in her mind.

"We're all here, we get it." Kevin agreed.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Jenifer spoke up.

"Here we go again..." Taylor muttered.

There was no way to tell where they were or even how far away they were from each other. There was no way of telling if any of them were still unconscious, or just keeping quiet.

"Where the hell are we?" Gwen asked, trying to squint her eyes through the darkness. It was useless. Not even a vampire would have been able to see through it.

"Good question, Gwen." As if by the sound of her voice, the lights switched on and Celia Divone came into full view.

She looked no different from the last time they had all seen her. Of course, the last time they had all seen her she had been dead or dying. No one would have believed she was stood right in front of them if she actually hadn't been stood right in front of them.

"I. Am. Dreaming!" Duncan called out.

"No, Hot stuff, you're not dreaming." She replied, her sinister smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

"B-But you're dead!" Trent yelled out. Celia rolled her eyes, as if it was the most stupid question she had ever been asked in her life.

"And?" Celia asked, walking forward towards the metal cage.

It was the first time any of them had even realized they were in a metal cage; they had previously been occupied trying to work out how Celia was actually there.

"Alright, who is this bitch?" Alan asked, getting to his feet. He was the only one who still had no idea who she was.

"That 'bitch', Alan." Another voice spoke up. "Is my sister."

Another light was switched on to reveal a stairway behind Celia, leading to about half-way up the wall where a platform was build. There was a lot of expensive looking machines and equipment. And stood in front of them was Heather.

"HEATHER!" Everyone instantly shouted, realizing who it was.

"That's me." She smirked, not moving away from where she was stood.

"Let me at that-" Gwen started but she stopped as she let out a high pitched scream. "AAAHHH!"

Heather and Celia continued to smirk as they watched the gothic vampire fall to the floor in pain. Trent was instantly at his wife's side, trying his best to comfort her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Taylor yelled at the two of them.

"I was just using Gwenny here as an example." Heather told everyone who was locked up. "If any of you try to escape then you will suffer the consequences."

"Mommy!" Jenifer cried, hiding behind her mother out of fright. Courtney leaned down and scooped her scared daughter into her arms, holding her closely.

"Its okay, Jenny." She whispered, rocking her back and fore gently.

"You make me want to barf." Celia muttered, looking away from the mother and daughter.

"You make me wanna punch you!"

"You say the sweetest things, Duncy baby." Celia smirked, winking at the green-haired vampire.

"What do you want from us, Celia?" Geoff asked calmly, trying to get the attention away from the young child. The last thing they wanted was for her to get hurt whilst caught up in something that was nothing to do with her.

"No, no." Celia replied, holding her hands up. "This one is all up to Heather."

"I want you to pay." Heather told them all, squinting down as she walked the length of the staircase downwards.

The two sisters stood side-by-side, watching their captured pray with happiness in their eyes. They had been planning this out for days now, just glad that they were finally able to out their plan into action. And it was working!

"Pay fo-WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES?" Gwen screamed, taking a closer look at Heather.

The evil-doers eyes were not their usual grey shade of darkness, but almost glowing red like a vampires. Everyone was now staring at them, but Heather was no happy about it.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" She screamed. "I'M A FREAK JUST LIKE YOU!"

"WE NEVER TOUCHED YOU!" Arianna yelled back, her own eyes tinting red.

"So why do I look like a freak now?" Heather asked, screaming at them. "I KNOW YOU'RE ALL BEHIND IT! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE FOR ME!"

Everyone was confused, but they knew they were going to pay anyway. No one had done a thing to Heather, it was just her genetics. But she didn't see it that way. Heather had been brought up to believe she was a Tracker, not someone she was supposed to be Tracking.

"What are you going to do to us?" Taylor asked, a little bit scared now. Sure, Heather and Celia's plans always seemed to end in a fail for them, but this one seemed to be quite legit.

"You'll see." Celia smirked, walking away from them. Heather did too, the two of them walking back up the staircase and through a door up the top.

The group was left alone, with nothing to do but sit and wait. There was nothing they could do to try and escape, the bars were high voltage and one tiny touch was enough to fry anyone dead, unless they were already dead then it was just a whole lot of pain.

Bridgette rested her head on Geoff's chest, cuddling up to her husband for warmth and encouragement.

"I wasn to go home..." She mumbled.

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT!" Heather shouted, she was now back on the platform, leaning on the railings and watching them all from above.

"LET US GO!" Gwen yelled at her.

"Not a chance." Celia smirked, now leaning against the doorway. She turned and left once again, and Heather followed.

Taylor collapsed to the floor, pissed off that this was not something she wanted to do or to have happened to her.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked, staring up at the white ceiling.

"We have to get home to the kids." Rebecca said out loud. She was worrying over her own two daughters, who just had a knack for being lost by themselves.

"Exactly how do you plan on doing that?" Alan asked, trying his best not to think about Carmen at that moment.

"Mommy, I want to go home." Jenifer whispered, tears in her eyes and voice.

"Its okay, Jen." Courtney told her daughter, pulling her up onto her lap. "We'll be home soon...I promise."

"I hope we're home soon..." Bridgette mumbled, cuddling even further into Geoff. They all hoped they would be home soon.

A/N: OKAY!

I'm gonna make this quick!

There were only, like, three reviews so I'll have to do them next time because I am in a RUSH!

It is almost midday here in rainy Wales...And it is raining outside! =O! Shocker there...LOL!

I must go have a shower, do my hair and get down Aaron's house before watching the new Karate Kid movie puts me to sleep...hehehe!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	8. Tracking' Them Down

_**8-'Tracking' Them Down**_

Thomas collapsed onto the sofa, panting heavily as he clutched his heart and tried to get his breath back. It wasn't happening too quickly for him. Normal vampires didn't lose their breath, but Thomas was only half a vampire. He always lost his breath after going for a long run, and he just been for a _**LONG**_ run.

"Did you find anything, Tom?" Carmen asked.

"Nothing!" Thomas panted, throwing his head back against the arm of tha sofa. "I looked EVERYWHERE!"

Thomas had just been on a whole hour of non-stop running around everywhere he could think of in Scarlatina. He didn't dare leave it in fear of getting lost or taken himself. Plus, it was likely they wouldn't have been outside of Scarlatina. The man at the gate was not someone who you could get past easily, no matter how old or blind he was.

"You couldn't have if you didn't find them." Scott muttered from the window.

"HEY!" Rosalinda cried. "He tried his best, Scott, so, LAY. OFF. HIM!"

"HEY!" Belle called out to them all, stopping the war between them before it even started. "We don't need or want to argue about it! We all want our parents back and we need to work together to do it."

Everyone turned away from each other, knowing it would be best if they didn't talk so it couldn't lead to more arguing and the next world war.

"How are you getting along, Abigail?" Carmen asked, walking over to the young vampire.

She was sat on the floor in the corner of the room; eyes squeezed shut and three fingers on each of her temples. She looked as though she was concentrating hard blocking out the whole outside world. And then she let out a deep breath, opening her eyes and fixing them on Carmen.

"I can't get into any of their head's." She replied. "It's as if something is blocking me out." Abigail was sounding very disappointed about it, as if she felt she wasn't trying hard enough or if it was her fault that she couldn't get in.

"What about you, Rachel?" Carmen asked, turning to the other twin. Rachel shrugged, and Carmen knew it meant the same.

Both Abigail and Rachel had the same power; Mind reading. Unlike Duncan and Gwen, the girls couldn't communicate through the mind reading, they could just hear other people's thoughts.

"No vision's yet, Car, thanks for asking." Rosie spoke up.

"I was getting to you." Carmen told her in reply.

Rosalinda had inherited her mother's powers of visions. She had them a lot more frequently than Taylor ever did, but she was never in any pain from them like Taylor had sometimes been.

Annalise jumped over the back of the other sofa, the one that Marni was sat on, reading over an old book she had found of her mother's.

"Got any spells, Marni?" She asked, peering down at the book.

Marni angrily slammed the book shut, throwing her body back against the sofa.

"NOTHING!" She yelled. She had been looking and looking for most of the day, through multiple of her mother's spell books. Nothing. None of them had any spells that she was going to find useful in this situation.

"There has to be SOMETHING we can do!" Scoot demanded. He jumped up from his window seat and everyone turned to face him. They all knew how he was feeling, they were all feeling the same, but none of them had any idea what to do about it.

"Like what?" Tiger asked.

"I don't know..." Scott mumbled. "Just something..."

"The only people who will be able to track them down are Trackers." Thomas told everyone, who knew it was true.

Marni shook her head, looking down at the book she had placed on the coffee table. Then it hit her. Marni's eyes went wide and she broke out into a wide smile.

"Thomas!" She shouted. "YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Marni jumped up from the sofa, her multi-colored hair swaying as she did so.

Marni climbed over the back of the sofa, something her mother would never allow her to do if she had been there, and ran straight to the bookcase. That was where her mother kept all of her spell books, and some other's too.

"He is?" Belle asked, obviously doubting her sister's brain power.

"I am?" Thomas also questioned, knowing his sister would never say that to him.

"YEAH!" Marni smiled, pulling a thick, old book from the bottom of the case and running back over to everyone else. She jumped over the back and slammed the book onto the table with a lot of force.

Carmen moved so she was sitting on the floor by the coffee table, looking down on the book cover as she kneeled up to get a better look at it. Everyone crowded around, too.

"Osalo misika yuri." Carmen read off as easily as English.

"English, please." Abigail asked. No matter how smart she was, she couldn't translate Scarla into English or vice-versa.

"Enchanted Witchcraft." Carmen replied, able to translate it in an instant.

"Marni." Abigail's eyes were wide. "That's very advanced stuff." She warned her cousin.

"I know." Marni told her worrying cousin. "But I can handle it."

Everyone was no starting to worry and panic. Marni's sorcerer skills weren't exactly the best around. In fact, they were dangerous in the wrong hands. For example, hers!

"Can you even read it?" Thomas asked, knowing for a fact she couldn't speak Scarla.

"That's where Carmen comes in." Marni smiled, flipping open the cover and starting to slowly turn each page, making sure she could read each title and see each image.

"This stuff looks dangerous..." Rachel gasped, looking at some of the images that had been used in the book.

"That's because it's for Trackers." Belle told everyone, leaning over the sofa behind her sister. Even she had to say they looked dangerous.

"Why do you have a Tracker book?" Annalise asked, still sat beside Marni. She didn't take her eyes off the book, trying to understand what any of the words meant.

"I don't know." Marni replied, honestly not knowing. Bell had a shroud idea, but she thought it was best to keep quiet. If they were supposed to know, they would have known. "But it-This is the one!" Marni smiled, pointing her finger down on top of the spell.

"A TRACKING SPELL!" Carmen shouted, smiling as widely as Marni. "Genius!"

"I know! Now, read!" Marni commanded, pointing down at the page.

Marni could understand basic Scarla, but not things as complicated as full spells. That was the main reason she understood it slightly, spells. And Scarla was pretty easy to read, you pronounced all the words as they were written. But Marni knew Carmen was the expert at it, so it was better for her to read, and she could translate to English, too.

"You need something that the person has used in the last twenty-four hours." Carmen explained.

"I've got dad's comb." Belle suggested. "He uses it every five minutes."

"Okay..." Carmen looked back over the spell, pointing at each word as she translated it in her mind. "Hold it in your left hand, and hover your right hand over it."

Belle quickly retrieved the comb from the kitchen table, and gave it to her younger sister. Marni followed as Carmen had said; holding it in her left hand and hovering her right above it.

"What's next?"

"Repeat after me." Carmen said. "Asilo cabina montay cabeesh."

"Asilo cabina montay cabeesh." Marni repeated.

"Nina ha feeah, nian co dee." Carmen kept reading.

"Nina ha feeah, nian co dee."

A/N: =O!

TRACKING SPELLS!

LOL!

I'm enjoying this...I cannot believe we're actually on chapter 8 already...WOW! LOL!

hehe! I'm watching Sorcerer's Apprentice (SORCERER'S!) hehe! LOL! It's funny! :) LOL! XD

hehehe!

SO! I cannot give out my Thank you's for one VERY shitty reason...Fanfiction SUCKS ASS! It keeps telling me I have had two more reviews...ONLY TWO! But when I go to read them, THERE AIN'T ANY THERE! It's the same with any of my other stories; too...It's pissing me off! GRRR!

hehehe!

So, I am DEEPLY sorry guys...Really, I am! I hope this problem gets fixed soon! XD

Soo...UNTIL THEN! You will have to do with; I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU ARE STILL MY INSPIRATION FOR WRITING AND I LOVE YOU!

OH! And for anyone who has ever read my story Why High School Sucks, please be sure to check out the oneshot Why High School Sucks: Bella's Not-So-Happy Ending :) (IT'S FUNNY!)

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review just in case I can actually read them :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	9. Scared

_**9-Scared**_

Marni took in a deep breath, her eyes flying open.

"I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" She yelled, dropping the comb on the floor.

"WHERE?" Thomas shouted back.

Everyone was no on edge, hopefully Marni had gotten the spell right and she did actually know where they were. Of course, there was no telling if Marni was right or wrong unless they actually went to the place itself.

"It's an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. There was a fire there years ago, and it looks unsafe, but they're in there." Marni explained. She could picture it all too well in her mind, right down to the burnt ashes that seemed to scatter the inside of the floor.

"The on just past the old part of town..." Carmen mumbled, turning her head downwards as she thought about it.

She had passed the warehouse so many times before, seeing it as she left the gates of Scarlatina. No one had ever thought about it really, it looked old and tattered, burnt down from what Carmen had assumed had been a factory fire, nothing too special about it. Though now it seemed like the most important thing in the world.

"That's the one..." Marni confirmed.

"WHY ARE WE STILL HERE?" Rosalinda yelled, not knowing why they all sat and thought about it. There was a lot better chance of saving their parents if they got off their asses and did something.

Everyone got up and started running towards the door, eager to get to the warehouse as quickly as possible.

"Wait a minute!" Belle told everyone, running in the other direction and over to the mirror that was hanging on the wall just above the second step on the staircase.

"Mom and dad are missing! Marni shouted at her older sister. "AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THE WAY YOU LOOK!"

"NO!" Belle shouted back, turning back to face the mirror and fiddling with her hair. "Besides, we may meet a cute boy anyway..." Marni moaned and rolled her eyes. "BUT!" Belle raised her voice, catching everyone's attention. "I wanted to get something, also."

The blonde placed her tanned fingers on the edge of the mirror and pried it open. Inside it was like a bathroom cabinet, with three shelves filled with useless junk. Underneath the three shelves was a glass screen door, with a small brown leather pocket behind it.

Belle opened up the glass cabinet and pulled out the leather pocket. As soon as Marni saw what she was doing, she gasped out of shock.

"THAT'S DAD'S!" Thomas hissed at his eldest sister.

"I have a really bad feeling that we'll need it." Belle replied, unwrapping the small knife she held in her hand. She slid it into a holster that was hanging on the back of the door and tied it around her waist.

"LET'S GO NOW!" Rosalinda shouted at everyone, fed up of waiting for everyone.

"They're here?" Abigail asked. She went to move a piece of singed wood that had fallen down during the fire, but it crumbled at her touch.

"Like I said, there was a fire here." Marni told her cousin.

Everyone kept advancing forward, trying to make sure they weren't in full view of any of the upstairs windows. They never knew who could have been watching them, planning to attack them next.

"On the count of three." Carmen whispered to everyone, now all crowding around what they assumed was the front entrance. "One...Two-"

"I want to stand guard!" Scott quickly yelled out. He was almost sweating with the nerves that surged through his body. His green eyes were shifty and he did not want to venture inside the warehouse.

"MAN UP!" Rose screamed at him quietly, not wanting to give away their position.

"WOLF UP!" Tiger added, letting out a deep howl to the sky. The younger blonde boy had transformed into his wolf figure, waiting for the opportunity to attack.

"Come on, Scott." Belle encouraged. "We need all the help we can get."

Scott's body let out what seemed to be a shiver, but instead all of his peachy skin started to sprout thick, brown hair from it. His werewolf form looked quite intimidating, despite his size.

"OKAY!" The small werewolf howled.

Rachel, her fangs exposed and her eyes shimmering red, grabbed her twin sister's hand once again. Abigail gave it a squeeze of hope. She knew it was going to be alright. Or at least she prayed it was going to be.

"It'll be okay, Rachel." Abigail whispered in her ear. "We'll go home with mommy and daddy soon." Rachel nodded her head, though it didn't stop the fear washing through her body getting to her nerves.

"On the count of three...We charge." Belle chocked. "One...Two...THREE!"

A/N:

=O! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? !O=

hahahahaha!

I'm sitting here, my mother stretched out with her feet on my lap...-_-...Watching clash of the Titans...It kind of brings a whole new light to Percy Jackson now...hehehe! I dislike this film quite a bit...grrr! LOL!

OH SHIT! It is a freakin' rip off of Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian! I SWEAR! He was just asked to become a God and he said no because he's got everything he already wants...=O! I'm pretty sure that is what happened in the last PJ book! GRRR!

ANYWAY! My reviews are working once again YES! LOL!

SO!

Thank you to;

Chapter 7-

pomtdwt: haha! It ALWAYS rains here! LOL! No...Heather's not a vamp ;) LOL! Ah...However, Celia is alive again ;) hehehe...LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Uh-huh...I doubt it'll be soon...Red Pyramid is a BORE! To read...hehe! Oh! Whatever! You did not guess them ;) LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: LOL! YEP! NOPE! Heather ain't a vampire...hehehe! LOL! hehe! Thank you :)

Chapter 8-

Clarissa:...Celia's been Heather's sister for the past few stories...hehe! LOL! AH! We shall have to wait and see on that one ;) LOL! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: haha! Weird...LOL! AH! I shall try...If I can be bothered to go back a few chapters and post it...I'll start next chapter...hehehe! LOL! Thank you :)

Panda N. Reaper: hehe! I KNOW! It was weird...LOL! Thanks :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Hmmm...What's interesting? Thank you :)

Destanaa: haha! It's cool! I understand :) LOL! hehe! I KNOW! A Tracking spell...Who ever would have thought of that? LOL! hehehe! Thanks :)

YAY! REVIEWS AGAIN! LOL!

WOW! 8 chapters in and a whole 45 reviews to show for it! LOL!

YAY! I'm now about to watch The Spy Next Door with my mother! hehehe! She wanted to watch it, mind, not me...LOL! She says 'Billy Ray Cyrus is in it...Should we watch it?' I think she's a fan...LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	10. The Fun Part

_**10-The Fun Part**_

"Okay." Marni smiled deviously as she whispered her words. "This is the fun part, guys."

"Thomas, Abigail, Rachel, Rose, Tiger and Scott, you need to be distractors." Belle explained. They all nodded, knowing they were the fastest in the group.

"What about the rest of us?" Annalise asked, her and Carmen didn't want to be left out on the action part.

"Annalise and Belle are going to try and shut everything down." Marni told everyone, peering behind their barricade to see all the machines up on the platform against the wall.

Their parents hadn't spotted their kids yet, hopefully meaning Heather and Celia hadn't either. Of course, Heather and Celia were stood up by the machines, their backs turned on them, and the group of captured immortals was still in the large metal cage.

"Marni and Carmen are going to try and free everyone." Belle explained further.

"Distract the bitches and don't die...Got it!" Thomas smirked, his glowing red eyes giving off just a hint of evil.

"Let's go then." Belle commanded.

* * *

><p>"What does this button do?" Rosalinda asked, pressing a bright blue button on one of the machines.<p>

Heather lashed out, quickly grabbing Rosie's hand. She did not look happy, though she never really did.

"How did you get in here?" She asked, infuriated that someone had found their hideout spot.

"Front door, duh!" Rosalinda replied truthfully, but with a huge amount of sarcasm in her voice. She didn't even seem to car that Heather now had her in her clutches.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Thomas yelled, running straight past the two of them. He did it so fast that Heather lost her balance, and her grip on Rose, too.

* * *

><p>Marni lifted her tanned hand up to the lock, facing her palm towards it and yelling as loud as she could, "INCASA!" Nothing happened.<p>

"MARNI!" Courtney shouted, seeing her daughter for the first time in what seemed like forever to her.

"MOM!" Marni shouted back.

"AUNT COURTNEY!" Carmen shouted in delight, just feeling left out a bit.

"CARMEN!" Arianna shouted, seeing her own small daughter.

"MOMMY!" Carmen shouted back, a huge smile on her face now.

"What are you doing here?" Duncan asked, as if it wasn't obvious that Marni had just been trying to break the lock.

"Saving your butt!" Marni replied, rolling her eyes as if it wasn't the first time she had done it.

"Are the other's with you?" Geoff asked, not able to see anyone in his sight.

Before anyone could reply you Geoff's question, Annalise came flying over at a great speed with the small leather pocket Belle had taken from the cabinet.

"Belle wanted me to give you this." Annalise handed over the covered blade to Marni, who probably needed it to pick the magic-deflecting lock.

"ANNALISE!" Bridgette shouted, almost forgetting that the cage was electrified and fully charged.

"That's my knife!" Duncan scolded, seeing Marni unwrap it slightly.

"It's perfect!" Marni grinned, ignoring her father. She dug the tip into the lock and started to turn it around a bit.

"Where's Belle?" Carmen asked Annalise, who was watching.

"She's kinda fighting this old lady." The blonde fairy replied, not looking to confident with her answer.

* * *

><p>"You move pretty quick for an oldie!" Belle smirked, holding her arms up to block a few hand movements towards her facial area.<p>

"OLD LADY?" Celia screamed, managing to toss Belle onto the cold, hard, factory floor.

"BELLE!" Courtney screamed.

"KIND OF BUSY HERE!" Belle replied, jumping back to her feet and legging it straight past Celia. Of course, she chased after her.

* * *

><p>"So these little brats are yours!" Heather yelled, narrowing her eyes down on the group who were still inside the cage.<p>

Marni smirked, swinging the gate open for everyone to escape.

"Yes, yes we are."

"CELIA!" Heather quickly shouted, turning towards her sister.

"I'm on it!"

The older of the two evil-doers changed directions, moving away from her fight with Belle and over to everyone else to stop them escaping. Belle, on the daring side of things now, chased after her.

Celia quickly saw what Belle was up to and did the first thing she could think of. She changed course slightly, picking up Duncan's now disguarded knife and flung it at Belle.

The eldest Hudson child fell to the floor in agony, crying out in pain.

"BELLE!"

A/N: =O!

SHE STABBED HER! =O!

...heh, heh, heh...

LOL!

SO! YEP! YEP! YEP!

Ugh...I am running out of things to say now...

hehe! PMSL! My mother was sitting on a stool/ table thing and one of the legs collapsed! ahahahaha! Comedy at its best! LOL!

So! How's life going? Mine's going alright...I Guess...

GUESS WHAT? Today's my 1 year Fanfiction anniversary! YAY!

I have now been an official FF member for ONE YEAR! LOL!

I am soo happy :)

Only six more days and it'll be a year since I started writing for FF, too...hehe! LOL!

AND! Only 8 more stories/ oneshots to go until ONE HUNDRED STORIES! LOL! I cannot wait! ALMOST THERE NOW! LOL!

Thank you to;

Destanaa: hehe! Yep! The Spy Next Door was WICKED! LOL! haha! Yeah...Just 'might be' haha! LOL! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: hehe! Yep! That works too...I'm just lazy...LOL! hahaha! NIJA KIDS! LOL! Thanks :)

eternalstarlight28: HEY! LOL! hehe! I do that...I have the same password for EVERYTHING! And I usually spell it wrong...LOL! haha! Thank you :)

Clarissa: hehe! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: hehe! It's okay ;) LOL! Nope...Heather ain't a vampire...LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Yeah...I'm not gonna even pretend that I know what that means...LOL! AH! They are the only villains...FOR NOW! LOL! Thanks :)

YAY! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	11. Belle's Hurt

_**11-Belle's Hurt**_

Courtney's eyes were wide with fear, her head rested on her husband's shoulder as he tried to comfort her. It was useless. Courtney was now distraught. Belle had almost been _killed_! What had she been thinking?

"This is all my fault..." The mother mumbled. Her eyes were too dry to even cry at that moment. The emotion was too much.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's Celia's." Duncan replied, rubbing his hand up and down Courtney's arm gently. He didn't know what to do himself. His daughter was fighting for her life and her wife was in a state of shock. The only thing he could do was stay strong. But it was getting harder and harder with every tick of the clock.

"I'm her mother, Duncan..." Courtney told him. "I'm supposed to protect her..." Now the tears were starting to fall. "And I haven't even been able to do that..." She sobbed.

Duncan leaned in and kissed his wife of fifteen years' head, stroking her hair with his hand and still trying his absolute best to not break down himself.

"Court...It's not your fault. You have been the best mother to Belle ever! And to Marni and Thomas and Jenifer..."

"But now my little girl is dying in there..."

"Belle is just like you; strong!" Duncan replied, encouraging Courtney to keep the hope going. "She's a fighter."

Courtney didn't reply. She sniffled, wiping her eyes. All she could do was pray that Duncan was right, and she really was praying now...

* * *

><p>"Is Belle gonna be alright?" Carmen asked, looking away from the TV screen and over to her father.<p>

"Belle's gonna be fine." Alan told his daughter, though he didn't sound very confident about it himself.

"You shouldn't like to little kids."

There really was no telling if Belle was going to be okay or not, but everyone knew they had to stay strong together. No one wanted Belle to die; Belle was like family to everyone. It was just an unfortunate twist of fate and they all knew they had to hope and pray for Belle to make it through in the end.

Marni was sat on the window seat, staring out at the rain that was now pouring down. She had re-dyed the turquoise part of her hair red. She was also now wearing a black and red version of her t-shirt and a single lacy black glove on her left hand.

She and Belle may not have always seen eye-to-eye with things, but that was just what sisters did; they fought. Constantly! That didn't mean they didn't love each other, though. Marni was really hoping that Belle was going to make it through in the end. She really, really hoped she would.

"You shouldn't throw yourself into depression, Marni." Alan told her. "And I'm not lying, Belle will be fine."

"You don't know that..." Marni got up and left, her words lingering in the air. No one spoke for a little while. None of the younger children knew what to say. They didn't know what to believe themselves.

"Marni's right, isn't she?" Jenifer finally asked.

Arianna finally intervened with it all. She had been trying not to, keeping her thoughts to herself about the situation, but she couldn't any more. The Queen got down on the floor beside Jenifer and ran a hand through her hair.

"Marni's just scared, Jen." Arianna explained. "We all are."

"Belle will be fine!" Carmen snapped at everyone. She was really scared about it all herself. "Belle's stronger than this..."

Thomas had been sitting in the corner in silence for the past few hours, not knowing what to say anymore. All he wanted was for his older sister to be okay, though he knew it was going to be a slim chance anyway.

"That doesn't change the fact she's dying."

* * *

><p>"Are you Isabella's mother?" A young nurse walked over and asked. Courtney recognized her straight away; she had been the one who had taken care of Courtney years ago, when she had been in the hospital.<p>

"That's me." Courtney answered solemnly.

"She's lost a lot of blood..." Nurse Kelly began, peering down at her clipboard. "And you will need to donate her some if she is to make it."

Courtney nodded once more, but then it struck her, "Why me?"

Nurse Kelly brushed a few strands of brunette hair behind her ear and tucked her clipboard under her arm. She took a seat beside the worried parents.

"Transferring blood is a very tricky procedure." The nurse explained kindly. "And only a person's mother has the _exact_ same blood type as them."

"Oh..." Courtney whispered, plucking up the courage to say what she hadn't in the last fifteen years. "In that case, I'm not her mother."

"But you just said you were."

Courtney shook her head, trying her best not to let the tears and the emotion get the best of her. She had never explained it out to anyone before, most people already knew. This was quite difficult.

"I adopted Belle when she was a baby." Courtney chocked out. "I'm not her birth mother."

"OH! I am so sorry..." Nurse Kelly apologized. "Is her birth mother still around? Is there any way we could contact her?"

Courtney nodded for the third time.

"I'll see what I can do..."

* * *

><p>"I don't think I've ever told anyone this before...BUT! I am scared of needles!" Arianna hissed quietly as the two ex-Princess' sat in the doctor's office.<p>

Courtney smiled slightly. In every bad situation they have ever been in, Arianna has always been the one who had put that smile back on her face. There was just something special that ran deep between them. They may have hated each other in the beginning, but now they had never been closer.

"Just remember, you're doing this for Belle."

"I know." Arianna sighed. "She is one of the very few people I would sit here and face my fears for."

Nurse Kelly walked in with a smile on her face, trying to keep up her cheery mood. She sat down on the stool and washed her hands in the sink before pulling herself across the floor and sitting beside the two.

"This might hurt a little..." The Nurse said, and it did not help Arianna at all.

"OW!" The blonde headed girl shouted out. "You said a little!"

"Brave up a bit." Courtney smirked, having caught the habit from being around Duncan for so many years.

"I'd like to dump you in a vat of green jelly and see how well that goes down..." Arianna muttered, making Courtney crack another smile.

"Okay..." Nurse Kelly placed the blood in a sealed container and placed inside a plastic bag, too. "You two should go wait in the waiting room."

The two girls smiled their thanks, but their faces turned to sorrow as they left the room. Belle was now playing on their minds, both hoping that the blood transfer was going to work and she would soon be back to her healthy self again.

"Do you think Belle will be okay?" Arianna asked. The hallways they were walking down was unbearably silent, which did not help either of the girls in their praying for Belle.

"I don't know, Arianna." Courtney replied, letting a silent tear fall down her cheek. "I really don't know..."

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Belle, Poor Belle, Poor Belle...

I just LOVE to torture people...hehehe! LOL!

You know! Recently I have discovered a new favorite piaring of mine...GwenxAlejandro...I am ADDICTED to reading fics about them...Like, SERIOUSLY! LOL! I really like them as a couple...LOL!

ANYWAY! Sorry for my short absence from stuff and junk...Junk and stuff...Whatever!

LOL!

ANYWAY! Yesterday I had NO time what-so-ever to do ANYTHING! I mean it...I stayed over my aunts last night and she ain't got internet...SO! I played Sims 2 for most of the day...hehe! LOL!

You know...I was quite annoyed when I got on FF when I got home and found out none of the stories I read had been updated...It upset me...

AND TODAY! I have been babysitting my two year old cousin...HANDFUL! He made me run around Tesco...Then play skittle sin the rain with him...TIRING! LOL Actually...I am STILL babysitting him...But Mickey Mouse's clubhouse takes him off my hand for a little bit! LOL!

SO! ANYWAY! BACK NOW! I WANNA PLAY SOME MORE SIMS! LOL!

Thank you to;

Destanaa: haha! THANK YOU :) LOL! haha! We shall see ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: ...What? What am I planning for what? I AM SO CONFUSED! LOL! Thanks :)

Pandah N. Reaper: haha! THANK YOU! Don't worry...Me either! LOL! Thank you :)

eternalstarlight28: ahaha! Uh...I think its slang for something or other...LOL! THANK YOU! LOL! Yes...Yes you are ;) LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: Ah...I do not know...Would I? LOL! haha! Thank you :)

pontdwt: It's been raining here too! And it still is...LOL! THANK YOU! LOL! haha! LOL! Thanks :)

xxRock4eveRxx: Ah...That is a GOOD question...Maybe we will find out...Maybe we will not...WHO KNOWS? LOL! Thank you :)

Clarissa: haha! Thanks :)

YAY! REVIEWS! LOL!

(I've said the word LOL too many times already...LOL!)

You know...I asked a jam doughnut half hour ago and I still ain't got it...PARENTS DISLIKE ME A LOT! THEY DON'T FEED ME! Apart from the sausage sandy-which my mommy made me about an hour ago...hehehe!

I cannot believe its only 2 o'clock...Probably a bit later by the time you're reading this...BUT! I mean it...I have done soo much today! I mean, I watched Ashton this morning whilst my aunt did the school run with my cousin and brother...I then took him to school...Came home...Picked him up from school...Went to Tesco...Came home from Tesco...Ate...Played skittles in the rain...Watched TV with young child horror...Tried to stop him from taking my laptop from me...Played with him some more...And then again...And then again and again and again...Now I am watching him ruin me brothers DS and my old keyboard...FUN!

LOL

Thanks for reading, pleas review :)

Great...Now he's naked from the waist down...

AND I HAVE ATEN MY DOUGHNUT NOW! I AM HAPPY!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	12. The Truth?

_**12-The Truth?**_

"I don't understand..." Thomas mumbled. He had just watched his mother and Aunt both walk away with the nurse and into her office around the corner.

"Why did mom go if the nurse lady asked for Auntie Courtney?" Carmen asked.

Marni rolled her eyes at the two, and all the other children who were also sat with them as they all waited the long, excruciating wait. Marni was curled up on the floor in the corner, still praying for her sister.

"I swear, kids are so retarded these days!"

"Then you explain, miss know-it-all." Rosalinda snapped.

"Mom and dad, MY mom and dad." Marni started. "Are clearly not Belle's real parents. If anyone ever paid any attention to how things worked, or even the fact that Belle is the odd ball of the family, you would have figured out she was adopted long ago." Everyone was confused as they blinked their wide eyes at Marni. "Apparently aunt Arianna is Belle's real mother."

No one knew what to say. Everyone was in a deep state of shock at what Marni had just said. No one knew whether to believe her or not. It shouldn't have been possible through their eyes, but, yet, everything fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle with the final piece just put into place.

"Break it to them smoothly, why don't you?" Duncan muttered.

"Hey..." Courtney greeted, sitting down beside Duncan. Luckily she and Arianna hadn't over-heard the conversation.

"How's Belle?" Taylor instantly asked, trying to keep the children off the touchy subject.

"She's gonna be fine." Courtney smiled, though she wasn't entirely sure of that.

No one was still sure if Belle was going to make it or not. Until Nurse Kelly came back with the results of the blood transfer, anything was possible for Belle. They all had to just keep hoping that it was the good side effects that shined through.

"She'd better be fine." Arianna grumbled, rubbing her sore arm. "The amount of blood I have just been robbed of for her."

"S-So..." Thomas chocked. "It's true then?"

All of the children were facing the adults and all of the adults were facing the children. It was like a stand-off who was right and who was wrong, only Courtney and Arianna were confused about what Thomas was going on about now.

"What's true?" Arianna asked her nephew.

"THAT'S YOU'RE A WIMP WHO'S AFRAID OF NEEDLES AND THAT YOU'RE BELLE'S REAL MOTHER AND THAT MAKES HER MY SISTER...oh my god! BELLE'S MY SISTER! THIS IS THE END OF THE WORLD! THE SIGN OF A PLAQUE! THE APOCOLYS IS COM-"

Taylor slapped her hand over Carmen's mouth before she could over-dramatize some more.

"Back up a little!" Arianna almost demanded, holding her hands up in the air. She wasn't quite sure if she believed what she was hearing or not. "Who told you that?"

"Marni did." Jenifer replied.

The young child had been thoroughly checked over by multiple doctors and nurses, but she was fine. And it was a miracle that she was still allowed to stay with her 'parents' after the whole ordeal. The social workers had tried removing her, but they just couldn't get her to go. No force was able to work, and so she had ended up staying.

"I only took a guess on it, but you guys all confirmed it for us." Marni explained. "Thanks..."

"Good news." Nurse Kelly smiled, appearing in the middle of the stand-off. No one was speaking but her, in her all too cheery tune. "Isabella is awake. The blood transfusion was a success; you may go see her now."

"Right on cue." Duncan smirked.

All eyes were now on Arianna and Courtney, who both just in a state of shock. They had never thought it possible that anyone would have ever found out about the truth, but here they were. Everyone seemed to know now.

"You have to tell her the truth." Gwen told them both.

Courtney took in a shaky breath, knowing what she had to do.

"I know." She replied to Gwen. "Come on, Arianna."

"Mmmmm..." Courtney raised an eyebrow at her cousin. "Can't you take Duncan or something?" Arianna asked.

"MOVE IT!" Courtney snapped, pointing her finger towards the hospital room doorway.

"How you feeling, baby?" Courtney asked. She was sat down beside Belle's fragile body on the bed, brushing her blonde hair from her pale face.

Belle truly didn't look too good, and the last thing she needed right now was what the two role models in her life were about to give her. They both didn't want to do it, but it was better coming from them instead of one of the children.

"I've been better..." She mumbled. "But I guess I've been worse too." She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.

Arianna, who was sat behind Courtney, whispered into her ear, thinking Belle was trying to rest some more when she closed her eyes. "She just woke up; do we have to tell her now?"

"Tell me what?" Belle asked her eyes flying open, proving her supersonic hearing was still in perfect tact from her youth.

Courtney took in another shaky breath, slipping her hand into her daughters.

"Belle, sweetheart, we have something to tell you."

"Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant and dad's not the father? Because I'm TOTALLY cool with it if you are!" Belle quickly answered.

"NO!" Courtney snapped not meaning to sound mad. "No...It's not that..." She stared at Belle as if she completely insane.

Belle looked between the two, trying to work out what they were about to say, but there were no clues other than 'fear' on their faces. The injured girl tried to sit up, but pain rushed through her abdomen like another knife was splitting her insides apart.

"Careful, baby." Arianna fussed, trying to get her to lie back down as she sat on the other side of the bed to Courtney.

"I'm fine..." She told the two of them, sitting back against the pillows. The pain stopped, and she could now see both of their faces were painted with worry more than anything. "So...What is it?"

"Belle..." This was hard for Courtney. Plucking up the courage to say it out loud had been hard enough, let alone admitting it to the child herself. "You're not really my daughter, you're adopted."

"Oh..." Belle replied, as if it wasn't that much of a big deal.

Courtney and Arianna turned to face each other, eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Oh?" They both repeated.

"I already knew that." Belle told them both.

"Say what now?" Courtney questioned. Belle seemed totally unphazed by what she had been told, as if she had actually already known beforehand. Which she had. Courtney and Arianna just hadn't known that.

Belle smiled, almost laughing at the two confused adults.

"I know I'm adopted." She told them both. "I've known for a while..."

"How do you know?" Arianna asked, as confused as Courtney about the whole ordeal now.

"I'm just the odd-ball of the family for a start." Belle told them both, which was totally true. "And then when you get to High School, and they teach you about your powers and how you get them, it really tells you who you're parents are and aren't."

"See!" Arianna suddenly snapped at her cousin. "This is what you get for sending her to public school!"

"Yeah." Courtney replied to her. "This is ALL my fault."

Belle rolled her eyes, still smiling. She had never thought that she would have been in this situation in her life; lying in bed, recovering from a knife wound and a blood transfusion whilst her mother and aunt(whatever way round it was now) were confused over the secret they had tried to hide for so many years.

"So, you know who you're real parents are, too, right?" Courtney asked.

Belle nodded, trying not to turn to Arianna at first, but then she knew she had to. She smiled.

"I don't want anything to change." She told them both, turning back to face Courtney. "I quite like my life the way it is; dysfunctional."

"Good." Arianna joined in on the smiling. "Because Carmen is enough of a handful without you adding to the mix."

"Who says I cause problems?" Belle asked, her voice oozing out sarcasm. The three laughed; just happy they were all on the same page now.

"So, what would make you think I'm pregnant with another man's child?"

A/N: hehe! LOL!

Sorry for the late update...It is 22:40 PM here...That means it is WAY past my bed time ;) hehe! LOL!

I won't be writing anything tomorrow because I am going out over my friends for her birthday and she is having a sleepover! LOL! So, nothing tomorrow, maybe something Sunday, depending what time I get home :)

OH GOD! I AM FREAKING TIRED!

AAAHHH! Belle knew the truth all along...LOL! TYPICAL ENDING! haha!

KIDDING! This ain't the end...I still have more trouble up me sleeve for this story...INCLUDING A BRAND NEW-We interrupt this sentence to bring you some nonsense shit advice and sales that you will never use in your life!

LOL!

A SHAKE SHAKE, SHAKE SHAKE A SHAKE IT!

Thank you to;

Clarissa: haha! EWW! NOT MY BOYFRIEND! MY COUSIN! LOL! haha! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: Maybe...I do not know...Are my parodies ready yet? Thanks :)

pomtdwt: Tesco is like a British Wal-Mart, Skittles is like bowling, only it's done outside and with plastic or wooden pins and ball :) It just keeps two year olds entertained for HOURS! LOL! Yep! Belle is okay ;) haha! Thank you :)

Destanaa: =O! SHE DID! LOL! haha! I did to make it so ;) LOL! ahaha! Yeah, I know ;) LOL! Thanks :)

xxRock4eveRxx: awww! It's my pleasure :) I love writing and I love my reviewers, I would never give this up! And the business is a very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY! Rare thing for me...I usually sit around in bed all day...LOL! I just have been babysitting recently...HARD WORK AND ME DO NOT MIX WELL! LOL! ANYWAY! Thank you :)

YAY! 65 REVIEWS! LOL!

Can I ask you guys something?

Do you think I'm growing as an author? I mean, I know I've looked back over my first few stories and wanted to kill myself for it all...BUT! What do you guys think? I mean...Do you guys even like my style for a start? Or the type of stories I write?

Yeah...Rambling...

OMG! THIS IS ONE FREAKIN' LONG CHAPTER!

OMG! THIS IS FREAKIN' LONG CHAPTER IS THE LONGEST ONE IN THIS STORY SO FAR! =O! LOL!

...And I'm just making it longer by rambling now...

haha!

You know...I have a really bad neck after today...I'm blaming you Aaron for all the awkward positions you let me lie in on the chair...YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED ME! grr...hehe! LOVE YOU!

AND I LOVE YOU ALL TOO!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

OMG I had a bottle of Pepsi, like, FIVE HOURS AGO! AND NOW IT IS SETTING IN!

NO WONDER I CANNOT SLEEP!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	13. Old Faced Friend

_**13-Old Faced Friend**_

"So, what's happening to those two bitches anyway?" Marni asked. Her hair had now been dyed pink and her -shirt was suited to match, with her name written across the chest in bold, white letters.

"Language, Armarna." Courtney scolded. "But, I don't know..."

"Don't call me Armarna!" Marni snapped, hating her full name.

"Hush it!" Belle snapped at her sister, not wanting to hear any more noise from her. "I say they should be sentenced to death."

"Note to self." Arianna muttered. "Withdraw Belle from the race otherwise Scarlatina goes down in flames."

Everyone was now gathered in the palace, just trying to get on with their normal life as best as they could. It was difficult. Settling back into a normal routine wasn't exactly easy when you were all shaken up from the experience and Belle was still in a bit of slight discomfort with her injury and scarring.

"It would not go down in flames!" Belle protested. "Everyone would hang themselves..."

Most people smiled, almost laughing at Belle. She may have been still injured and on a need to 'take it easy'(which Thomas and Marni claimed she did anyway), but Belle still liked to make people laugh. And argue with her brother and sister as much as ever before.

"I don't think sending Heather ad Celia down will do any good." Duncan told everyone.

He was thinking back to all the memories he shared with the two. Ranging from watching Celia grow up and develop into an adult from childhood, and sharing a High school with Heather for two years, right up to the recent acts of them both trying to kill him and everyone he seemed to care about.

"Yeah." Taylor agreed. "We've done that too many times before."

"And they just keep coming back for more..." Gwen added in a mumble.

Everyone agreed. Heather and Celia were just there to torture them in life. No matter how many times you pushed them away, they always came back somehow.

No one still knew how Celia was back alive. All they knew was that Heather now had a way to resuscitate the dead. That was a bad thing. A very, very, very bad thing for everyone who lived in Scarlatina and beyond. No one knew now what either of them we capable of.

"Who are they?" Abigail asked. None of the kids knew who either of them were exactly, only knowing that they somehow had already met their parents.

"Just these two people who keep popping up everywhere we go." Trent replied.

"In other words, Trackers." Rosalinda told everyone, nodding her head in confirmation.

No one in the room knew what to say anymore. It was just an awkward silence that seemed to hang in the air for a tad bit too long. There wasn't a lot to be left to discuss. Everyone had their own opinions on things, but most people agreed; Heather and Celia needed to have a stop put in place to them.

The awkward silence was, however, disclosed when a tanned figure appeared sat on the arm of the sofa beside Arianna. He had shaggy brown hair that almost fell into his eyes. His baby blue eyes were scanning a newspaper he had held in his hands, which he did not seem to be too pleased with. Other than that, Eric hadn't changed much.

"I leave for only a few months, and I come back to THIS!" He sounded disgusted, throwing the paper onto Arianna's lap.

The blonde Queen picked up the Land Of The Dead newspaper and scanned it over with her own eyes. The headline read; Another strike for Divone? Celia Divone and Heather George are back, but at what price this time around?

"How nice to see you too, Eric." Her voice was cold and her smile was fake as she thrusted the newspaper back into the Prince's tanned hands.

"UNCLE ERIC!" Carmen shouted, jumping into his arms before he and Arianna could start a full out argument as they usually did over God knows what.

"Hey!" Eric smiled, hugging Carmen before carefully placing her back down on the floor. "Gee, only get one hug today, then. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Marni and Belle answered at the same time, both with big grins on their faces.

Eric rolled his eyes. He didn't visit Scarlatina as often as he used to. The main reason was he was supposed to be spending a lot of his time in the Land Of The Dead before he became King. The only reason he still wasn't King is because his old man hadn't kicked the bucket quite yet.

However, when Eric did come to visit Scarlatina, he at least expected a nice welcome. Or at least a decent reason to have visited, not because most of the people he cared about had made the front page of a newspaper.

"So." He started. "What happened this time?"

No one wanted to say anything, knowing he was mad. Whether that was because he blamed them or he missed on the action was unknown to them all. They decided not to chance it and let Courtney do all the talking, as usual.

"Heather and Celia are working together; they kidnapped us, locked us up and left us to rot in an electrified metal cage. The kids were out only hope, so they all saved us whilst Belle got herself knifed-"

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE IT'S MY FAULT!" Belle snapped unexpectedly.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Eric yelled, baffled completely. He couldn't possibly have heard Courtney say that Belle had gotten knifed, right?

"Oh, I got stabbed." Belle told him. She lifted up her tank top to show off a deep scar that was running from her right hip across to a little under her belly button. It was a deep shade of blue and purple, completely bruised over and looking a lot worse than what it actually was. "But don't sweat it, I'm fine."

"Don't sweat it?"

"Yeah, don't overreact."

"I know what it means..." Eric mumbled, shaking his head as he turned away from Belle.

Eric didn't have any children of his own; he had just never found the right woman he wanted to spend his life with yet. Therefore, Belle was biologically his only daughter. He cared a lot more for her than he should have.

"Anyway!" Arianna said, stopping the rom from breaking into another uncomfortable silence. "The court case is tomorrow."

"I'll be there." Eric told her, and everyone else.

"What happened to them, anyway?" Belle asked.

She had been in too much pain and agony at the time to notice where they'd run off to. Then, whilst she had been in hospital recovering, no one had talked to her about it. She thought she had a right to know.

"Cops got them as they were running out the back door." Duncan dryly replied. He really didn't have any good feelings left for either girl.

"Serves them right." Marni spat, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I hope they go down with a death sentence..." Belle muttered to herself, but everyone else had heard too.

"Note to self number two; permanently remove Belle from the race before she has everyone sentenced to death before they can actually hang themselves."

A/N: HI!

I'm back! LOL!

I went ALL the way to Ammanford last night...hehe! Well, yesterday afternoon actually...LOL! SAME THING!...Yeah...A lot of you probably won't know where that is...AND THAT'S FINE! Seriously, it is :) LOL!

Well, it's my friend's birthday on Monday, tomorrow actually, and she had a sleepover last night...FUNNY AS HELL! LOL! Couldn't stop laughing for the most part...And repeatedly lost at Just Dance 2 to Daniel...LOL! I WON SINGSTAR THOUGH! hehe! LOL!

ANYWAY! Today I'm feeling like SHIT! First off, we had a midnight feast at two AM...LOL! We had pizza, garlic bread and crisps (potato chips). We then didn't go to sleep until around 3:30 AM and then we were all awake by 6:00 AM...NOT FUN! I'm telling ya now, DO NOT DO IT!... EVER! LOL!

Best thing of this is my friend lives on a farm too...And prior to popular belief, roosters do not crow at six or the crack of dawn...NOPE! Every freakin' five minutes you could hear him! GRR! OH! And her house is FILLED with freakin' SPIDERS! Not happy...

And now I feel sick, too...So, I am sat here, drinking Coca-Cola (it does actually help you feel better, NOT worse :D) and writing this for you guys...LOL! FUN WITH ILLNESS!

And I now have official proof that my parents just don't care about me...

;[

...I just leaned over the edge of my bed to grab my DSi to read the reviews and I made that with my feet...It's like an angry winky face...LOL!

Thank you to;

pomtdwt: haha! I love that episode! LOL! haha! Yep, she knew ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: A) STOP STEALING MY SAYINGS! B) What the hell does that even mean in this sort of context? C)...I don't have a C...LOL! Thanks :)

Destanaa: I do not know...She just did...LOL! haha! I did try my best to get Carmen to go ballistic ;) LOL! Thank you :)

=O! =O! =O! =O! =O!

WHERE THE HELL DID ALL MY REVIEWERS DISAPPEAR TO FOR ONE CHAPTER?

Like, seriously...I ONLY HAD THREE REVIEWERS! =O!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	14. Adventure Time

_**14-Adventure Time**_

"You know." Belle said, turning to face her older sister. "You're going to a court case and not a funeral, right?"

Marni shot Belle a 'Do-I-Look-Like-I-Care?' sort of look. She was wearing a black t-shirt with her name across the chest in white, matching her newly dyed white bangs. Marni also had on one single, fingerless glove on her left hand.

"You know." Marni mocked. "You're going to a court case and not a night club, right?"

Belle rolled her eyes in response. She was wearing a black skirt and a blue tank top.

"What you're wearing is fine!" Courtney snapped at the two of them. "Let's just go."

Everyone had been sitting around and waiting for the two teenage girls to just get themselves ready. It was a tough life having to be young and fashionable, or however they saw it through their eyes.

"Where's dad, Tom and Jen gone?" Marni asked, fighting her way past Belle to get down the staircase first.

In the end, everyone who had been waiting around had just got up and left. Marni and Belle took far too long to get ready, and everyone was just dreading the court case as it was. The two teenage girls didn't really seem to be taking it seriously.

"Your father is meeting us there and the kids are out playing." Courtney replied. "They all know to go to Aunt Phoebe in case of trouble." And there was bound to be trouble.

"Aunt Phoebe's here?" Belle asked, a smile lighting up her face.

Phoebe hadn't been in Scarlatina for the past three years. She had been out, travelling to many other towns just like the one she came from. It was to help her understand the ways of other vampires, fairy's, werewolves and whatever else lived there.

She did it for work and got paid to have her journeys written down and published into books for others to read and learn of. Phoebe always dedicated them to her nieces and nephews, and they did all read her books, finding them quite funny and entertaining, seeing as how she didn't have children herself yet. Then again, she doubted she was ever going to have children. Being physically fifteen, it was awkward for her.

"You can go see her later." Courtney replied. "NOW GO!" She pointed towards the door and her two teenage daughters left.

"What's a court case?" Tiger asked, staring down at his reflection in the fountains water supply. He had to stand up on his tip toes to even look over the edge, but he still did it. No matter how numb his feet were now.

"It's one of those things you put cake batter into to make cupcakes." Thomas replied.

"That's a cake case!" Rosalinda snapped at him as if he was stupidest person in the world. Which, to her, he was.

"A court case is when someone who is accused of a crime goes in front of a judge and a panel of other people who decided if they'll go to jail or not." Abigail explained, being the only one who truly knew what it was. After all, she was the brains of the group.

"So, those two girls will go to jail because of what they did?" Jenifer asked, sweeping her curly blonde hair away from her eyes as she spoke.

"Pretty much, yeah." Carmen told Jenifer.

"Oooooh..." Tiger said, as if he finally understood. "What did they do?"

Everyone turned to face Tiger, who was watching his big, blue eyes swim around in the waters reflection.

"...WERE YOU ASLEEP THE WHOLE TIME?" Carmen screamed, scaring the young blonde boy.

"Carmen, don't yell at him." Annalise told her friend calmly. "He's only little."

"Yeah." Thomas agreed. "He probably was taking a nap at the time."

"No I wasn't!" Tiger protested, standing up for himself for once.

Tiger was the youngest of the group at age five, almost six. Jenifer was at age seven and everyone else was eight going on nine. Tiger was always being pushed to the bottom because of his age.

Carmen face palmed herself, trying not to get too angry. Like her mother, anger resulted in bright red eyes which could not be controlled at all. It was a pretty scary sight and a warning for anyone around her to get the hell away.

"They stole our parents and almost killed Belle!" Carmen told Tiger, her teeth gritted together to stop the shouting from working its way out.

"Face it, Carmen." Rosalinda tried to comfort her friend. "Boy's do not, and never will, understand ANYTHING!"

The group of children had finally decided on their choice of adventure for the day. It had taken a lot of consideration, but Thomas and Carmen finally decided what they planned to do today.

"Today men-"

"-And women-" Carmen butted in.

"We are going to embark on a journey to a place where no one has ever gone before."

"Is it your bathroom?" Abigail asked pinching her nose. "When was the last time you brushed your teeth?"

"CLOSE!" Thomas replied to Abigail's question. "We are going to go explore one of the abandoned houses in the old part of town." Everyone was back to worrying at whatever Thomas had planned out in his mind.

"NO WAY, JOSE!" Rachel shouted.

"Yeah, Thomas." Abigail agreed with her terrified twin. "We all got in so much trouble last time we went there."

"Oh, come on!" Thomas pleaded. "Where is your sense of adventure?"

"At home." Scott muttered.

Thomas was the adventurer of the group. He liked to explore new things and would not rest until he discovered something interesting each day. No one else, apart from Carmen and occasionally Rosie, liked to go on these life changing adventures with him. They usually all got into trouble for it.

"You lot are babies!" Carmen spat.

"That's the spirit!" Thomas smiled at his cousin's enthusiasm.

"You can always count on me." Rosalinda told him.

"Me too!" Tiger piped up, not wanting to be called a chicken for being too young and too scared. Scott nodded his head in agreement, also.

"I guess so..." Jenifer agreed too, not wanting to be left behind by her brother and his friends.

"Fine!" Annalise replied, crossing her arms across her chest. "But I don't like this."

"Someone's gotta make sure you don't kill yourselves." Abigail scoffed, unhappy about her choice.

"Don't even think about leaving me on my own." Rachel agreed, nodding, finally realizing she was the last one.

"And that's a full house!" Thomas shouted. "LET'S MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

A/N: HEY!

...Yeah...I can't even pretend to be in a good mood right now...

Sorry guys, it's nothing to do with any of you...Just pissed off, that's all...

So, I'll keep this short and do all the Thank you's next time...

I wanted you guys to know that I updated The Going's O: Before The Drama and I uploaded a new The Going's On oneshot called The Going's On: The Golden Fish Tank (It is reccomended that you read Volt The Fish (Another The Going's On onshot) first...)

Thanks for reading, please review

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	15. The House of Pictures

_**15-The House of Pictures**_

"This house is scary..." Rachel chocked back a sob and a cry at the same time. She did not do well in scary places, especially one that looked like it belonged to a Halloween festival as their festive haunted house.

"Yeah..." Jenifer agreed, sliping her hand into her brothers. "Tom, we should go...Now."

"Come on!" Thomas urged all of the group, turning to face tjem without letting go of Jenifer's trembling hand. "It's not scary! It's only your imagination, we can't turn back now!"

They all continued to take a walk around the house. It was full of cobwebs and squeaky floorboards. Clearly no one had been in there for the over decade that the old part of town had been shut down for, but now that had been changed.

The walls were all bare. Not even peeling paint occupied them, just dull and gray brick or wood. And it was the same for the floor. It was as if whoever had lived there before, hadn't cared much for decoration.

"We shouldn't be in here, anyway." Abigail muttered, taking a quick eek up the staircase before deciding it was a bad idea.

"Yeah, this place was shut down for a reason..." Annalise agreed, shivering from fear that something was going to jump out at her at any moment.

"And we want to know what that reason is!" Carmen sounded deserate. She was as much as an adventurer as her cousin was. It was just something that ran in the family, along side being attracted to trouble. "Now, come on, we don't have time to lose."

"Hey!" Scott shouted out quickly, doing a full three-sixty turn. "Where di Rose go?"

Sure enough, the small, tanned girl had disappeared. The group all copied Scott's action of turning around, but she was not seen anywhere. Panic instantly surged through all of them, Rose may have now been abducted by some sort of mutant that had been living in the house the whole time! But that was a worst possible scenario.

"ROSIE!" Thomas shouted out, praying that she was going to answer him.

"ROSALINDA!" Carmen joined in after a few seconds of silence.

"IN HERE!" Rosalinda finally shouted back. She had only wondered off into another room, one they hadn't really taken notice too before.

Everyone followed the sound of her voice back down the small hallway and into the room. It was just as old and grubby looking as the others, no furntiture what-so-ever. But this room must have been something secial though.

"Wow..." Thomas whispered, looking up at the four walls all around him. "What is all this stuff?" Everyone was looking up in amazment also.

"It's like a giant scrap book." Abigail commented.

It really was. All of the walls, ever tiny inch of them, was plastered in photographs, pictures and images. It was almost as if they had all be used as wallpaper, but they were all clear as daylight, none overlapping the next.

"There EVERYWHERE!" Tiger shouted out in amazment.

"Pictures of who, though?" Annalise asked, approaching the wall where Rosalinda was stood.

Most of the photographs did seem to be of the same person throughout her life. They stopped when she reached her teenage years, though. No one really did seem to recognize her, no matter how familiar they all thought she looked.

"Loads of different people." Rachel replied, looking along the other three walls. The rest of the room was filled with many different pictures of other random people.

Jenifer got up on her tip-toes and ripped one of them away form the wall. It made a noise, the only noise in the entire house and everyone turned to face her at the sound of it.

"Look at this one, it's mommy." She said, staring down at the small square in her hand.

The photograph was of a teenage girl with tanned skin and shoulder length, brunette hair. Her lips were paintes black, she wore a tiara on her head and a sliky red ball gown that hugged onto her every curve.

"No it's not." Thomas told her. He took the picture from his sisters hand and turned it over to find writing he had faintly seem through the front. "Queen Courtney on the night of her coronation." He read aloud, and everyone froze up on the spot again.

"But..." Carmen whispered, then stopping to clear her throat. "Aunt Courtney didn't have a coronation, she didn't become Queen because she didn't win the race."

Carmen wrapped her arms around her self as a sudden chill took over the air in the awkwardly silent room.

"SHE'S A CLONE!" Tiger shouted out.

"A clone?" Rose questioned. "Is that seriously the best you got?"

"There's one of Uncle Duncan!" Abigail shouted out.

She had wondered away from the group a while ago, and was now tearing another picture down from the wall. Everyone ran over to her to look at the picture, and it was definitely Duncan. There was no doubt about that one.

The green-ahired teenage boy looked quite similar. The only real difference was he looked a lot meaner and more punk-ish in the photgraph than did now, after years of marriage and kids to soften him up on.

"He ain't changed." Scott commented.

Annalise crouched down on the floor so she could see the back whilst everyone else was still mesmorized by the actual photogrpah in Abigail's small hands.

"Duncan Hudson. Servent to Princess and Courtney and Princess Maria." The blonde fairy read off the back.

"I thought it was Courtney and Arianna..." Rosalinda trailed off, all of them thinking the same thing as her.

"Who's Maria?" Rachel asked.

No one knew the answer, so no one could reply at first.

"She is." Thomas answered after a moments silence.

The small boy quickly walked away, over to the far wall. HIs vision had allowed him to seek out a photograph of a teenge girl, no older than eighteen years of age. She had bright blonde hair, cut neatly to her shoulder. She wore a bright red gown, just like the other photograph of a Princess had done, only hers was puffier and looking in a slight scruffier state too.

"She looks just like my mom..." Carmen gasped at the sight when Thomas showed the picture to everyone.

"Something's not right..." Arianna whispered, shivering and clucthing her arms. "There's something wrong with the kids, I can feel it..."

"What do you mean?" Belle asked.

Taylor's face drew a blank and everyone turned to look at her.

"Taylor?" Courtney shook her cousin-in-laws shoulders. "Taylor...Taylor, what did you see?"

"The kids..." She chocked, her mouth dry. "They're in danger."

A/N: IN A RUSH! SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES! EXPLAIN NEXT TIME!


	16. Danger

_**16-Danger**_

"Hey." Jenifer called. She ripped off a photograph from the wall where most of them were of the same girl. "Look at this one."

The photograph was of a small child with thick, curly pigtails dangling on eaither side of her head, and big, blue eyes that just bore into your skull. Her clothes looked ratty and worn out, but the girl herself looked happy. However, whoever had once lived in that house, was not happy. There was scribbles and bad words all over the picture of the young girl. It was as if someone hated her deeply.

"Someone obviously hated her..." Rosie remarked.

Rachel let out a loud gasp, and everyone froze on the spot and slowly turned to face her.

"Did you hear that?" The scared girl chocked quietly, almost squeaking out her words like a mouse.

"Hear what?" Thomas asked, sighing a breah of relief that it wasn't something major.

Rachel had a habit of being a drama Queen. She made the tiniest of things into imaginatble sizes. Things such as hearing noises was normal for her, and everyone was used to it by now.

"S-Something moved..." Rachel whispered, keeping her ears open for more. "U-Upstairs."

"It's okay, Rachel." Abigail smiled her happiest grin she could. The small girl wrapped her arm around her twin sister. "This is an old house. It'll play tricks on you."

"But, I-"

"It was nothing, Rach." Carmen cut across her.

Rachel, however, did not seem too convinced about it. The house may have been old, but she knew a noise when she heard one. Sure, the rest of her friends thought she was crazy and just a cry baby, but she wasn't. She really had heard a noise coming from upstairs.

"Who is this girl?" Jenifer asked, still peering down at the photograph in her hands. She flipped it over, but there was no writing on the back of this one. It was as if the person who had scribbled it out wanted nothing to do with the little girl in the picture.

"Skank. Bitch. Disowned. Slut." Thomas read off the comments that had been scribbled on with an inky pen and a shaky hand. "She really wasn't that popular."

"Hey!" Rosalinda called out. She had wondered off a bit down the wall, tearing off another picture. "There's one of Uncle Duncan and the girl."

Annalise took it from Rose's hands and turend it over so she could read it;

"Duncan Hudson and-Celia Divone..."

Everyone froze on the spot again. They all know knew whay she had seemed to familiar. They all knew exactly who Celia Divone was. Celia Divone was the girl who was being sentenced for attempted murder as they all stood around and searched an abandoned, old house.

"N-No wonder she's so hated..." Thomas told everyone, trying to lighten the inch thick tension.

A cold breeze ran through the house, as if someone had just opened up a door. Tiger shivered on the spot, his Summer clothes not doing a good deal to protect him from the eerey chill.

"Did you guys feel that?" He asked, gulping back a cry for help.

"Yeah!" Rachel agreed far too quickly for anyones liking. "It just got a hell lot colder in here!"

"Says the minus one hundred degrees vampire and the plus one million degrees werewolf." Carmen said quite nastily towards the two.

No one said anything at first. No one else had felt the temprature drop at all. It was more than likely just the fear getting to the two fo them.

"There's no hetaing in here, and there's probably a window open upstairs or something." Abigail tried to comfort them with logic, but it was hard to do when they were both too scared for words.

"If only it was that simple..."

Everyone froze on the spot for the thrid time since they had entered the old house.

"Now that..." Thomas chocked out. "That I heard!"

Carmen was the first to brave it. She turned around, ever so slowly, but once she was all the way around, her mouth opened and out came the loudest scream she had ever given in her life. That was not a good sign for everyone else.

A/N: OH HOLY SHIT!

WHO IS IT? =O!

LOL!

HEY GUYS! Me again...LOL! I thought I'd update something before the clock strikes midnight today...LOL!

Sorry about the last chapter, I was going out and my friend was quite literally at the door by the time I was writing the AN. So, I decided to quickly scribble some words to you an then quickly upload it :)

hehe!

Thank you to; (SHIT! I have three chapters to do now...AH!)

Chapter 13-

Aaron'sInAMineField: Gee, I know you dislike Scarlatina and all, but that's a bit harsh! LOL! Shup! It could be the end of the world for all you know...Thank you :)

InstruMental: Gee, where have you been? That happened a LONG time ago! ahaha! KIDDING! LOL! ahaha! And we can't have Scarlatina go down in flames now, can we? LOL! =O! End of school...Why bed sad? BE HAPPY! You now have a whole free Summer :) hehe! ahaha! Thanks :)

Destanaa: ahaha! yep, yep, YEP! LOL! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: THAT'S THE WORD I WAS LOOKING FOR! Contrary...I couldn't think of it, so I ending up putting prior...LOL! hehe! I missed him too...LOL! Thanks :)

Momorulz: Umm...I'm gonna say yes. Eric does know that Belle knows that he's her dad :) LOL! And yes. Belle does know about Eric being her dad :) Thank you :)

Pandah N. Reaper: Hmmm...Really? I'll have to try that one next time...LOL! ahaha! It's okay...I love the names Belle and Bella and have multiple stories with that name in it, so I've probably done that here and there too ;) LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: haha! It's okay! I'm like that...I hardly ever review stories I read...I just forget...LOL! haha! Thank you :)

Chapter 14-

pomtdwt: ahaha! LOL! Yes. Yes he is ;) LOL! I wish my brother'd go to camp...I could do without him around...LOL! Thanks :)

InstruMental: LOL! Poor, poor Tiger...LOL! And yes. Carmen may just have some anger issues ;) LOL! Thank you :)

Chapter 1-

New york Mike: LOL! Yep..Definitely some Bridgette and Geoff kids in there ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Chapter 14-

Destanaa: LOL! I was just having a bad day...Sorry...LOL! ahaha! Yep! Thank you :)

Chapter 15-

Clarissa: hehe! I hope so ;) LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: hehe! I hope it is ;) LOL! Thank you :)

eternalstarlight28: HOLA! hahaha! I was gonna say Hawii...LOL! Never mind ;) ahaha! =O! Yeah...No I'm not buying it...LOL! ahaha! ;) I have no idea what Loke is...But it sounds WICKED! Thanks :)

=O!

SO TIRED NOW!

I'm gonna go to bed now!

G'night everyone!

Sorry for any spelling mistakes...I'm too lazy to run spellcheck..LOL!

SHUT UP AND PUT YOUR MONEY WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR WAKING UP IN VEGAS!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	17. The Unknown

_**17-The Unknown**_

All eyes were on Taylor. Everyone was worried now. Taylor's visions were ninety-nine percent true. The other one percent had never occured yet.

The whisperes had started amoungst them and now they were all trying to work out what they were going to do next.

"What's wrong with the kids?" Marni finally managed to choke out.

"Not now, Marni!" Courtney hissed at her daughter, turning her back, back on Mari.

"Tell us what we can do to help." Belle told everyone, but hardly anyone was listening to them now.

"Nothing!" Arianna snapped. "There's nothing you can do."

Marni and Belle were just feeling left out. Earlier that morning they had felt like adult. They had been included in the court case whilst the younger children had been sent to play outside as usual. Now, though, Marni and Belle were starting to feel as helpless as they did.

"Go home, girls." Duncan ordered his children. "We'll be there soon."

"Oh, don't think you're escaping that easily!" Marni replied with just a hint of meaness in her voice.

All eyes turned towards her and Belle. They were both clearly up to something. The blonde teenager held her hand up and the double doors behind her slammed shut and locked themselves.

Eric, quick on his feet, threw a small ball of eneergy, which he had conjured up behind his back, at Belle. She moved both hands to catch it, but leaving the door unlock once again.

"You did so not just do that..." Belle whispered in hatred. She knew that Eric knew that she hated people knowing just how to counter attack her spells. Eric was one of the very few people who knew how to do it.

"Now isn't the time for games." Gwen told everyone who was listening. "We have to go NOW!"

"Who are you?" Thomas asked, stepping forward and braving it. He was the team leader, he had to be the bravest of them all.

No one could see a figure, just a pair of glowing red eyes in the suddenly darkened area of the room. It was scaring them all more and more by not knowing what they were delaing with.

"Oh..." The voice chirped. "Wouldn't you like to know?" The sudden sound of smacking lips was sound, as the person was staring down a delicious meal right in front of them.

"W-What do you want f-from us?" Carmen asked. She tried to sound as brave and confident as Thomas, but it wasn't working out too well. She was one of the most scared out of all of them.

The person let out a high pitched cackled from their corner. The voice sounded female, but no one could be truely sure if it was or not. There were people in Scarlatina who could have been quite confusing when it came to things such as their gender.

"All in good time..." They sneered. "My, my, my..." The voice almost purred in delight. "Don't you look like a delicious child?"

Thomas acted quickly, pulling Carmen behind him and making sure everyone else stayed there, too. Of course, none of them truely wanted to get closer to the thing in the corner, scared it would harm them permenetly.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Thomas roared. "AND THE REST OF US TOO!"

"Aren't you a protective friend. Cousin. And brother..., Thomas?" The small boys eyes went wide with fear himself now. Luckily everyone was behind him and couldn't see just how scared their fearless leader actually was.

"H-How do you know who I am...?" He asked, starting to shake slightly now. Trying to regain his composure was a stupid thing now, everyone knew he was just as scared as the rest of them.

"I know who you all are." The voice seemed to be smirking out of happiness now. "That just makes you all happier to KILL!"

A group gasp ensured as two pale hands, belonging to a woman, made their way out of the shadows. In the right hand was a little black dress and in the right was a soaking wet sponge of some sort. The hands automatically starting to wash the dress, which only confused the children. Now wasn't really the time for her to be doing her laundry.

"SHE'S A BANSHEE!" Abigail yelled out, at the exact same time as Crame shouted, "THAT'S MY DRESS!"

"W-What's a Banshee?" Jenifer asked.

She was only young, and was now terrified to the spot as the fear ran through her tiny veins. She was hoping that a Banshee wasn't a dangerous creature, but knowing her luck, she was going to be wrong.

"A Banshee is someone who can tell when someone is going to die." Abigail explained, racking her brain for more information on the creature lurking in the darkness before them. "Now, most Banshee's are harmless, but a few do kill their own prey...They start by washing the clothes of the person they want to..." The last word was stuck in her throat, praying herself that it was not true. "...Kill..."

The whole group knew what they had to do now; save their kids. They were all running down the back and side streets of old Scarlatina, hoping to find the house the children had discovered.

"And where do you think you're going?" Celia asked, appearing directly in front of Courtney. She stopped dead and everyone else followed suit, too.

None of them were in the mood for Celia or her games right now. They were willing to deal with her later, but for now, saving their children was a top priority.

"How did you get out?" Courtney asked, her eyes narrowed down on the evil witch before her.

"Guards in the underworld just don't have the brain strength these days." Heather smirked, appearing beside her sister, blowing her freshly painted nails dry.

The underworld was where captured prisioners were kept before they saw trial and their punishment was served. It was the one place that was thought best to contain them. This was clearly a false statment. Then again, Celia did have a track record for her escaping tricks.

Duncan dragged his wife away from Celia, facing up to her himself.

"GET. OUT. OF. OUT. WAY!" He growled, his eyes glowing red and fangs exposed through his gritted teeth.

Celia smirked, clearly not scared of Duncan or his own forceful ways. She simply stroked his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Answer my question first; Where are you going?"

Taylor stepped forwward, having enough of both escaped convicts by now.

"We're going to stop your mother form killing out kids!"

A/N: Their...Their...Their...Their mother? =O!

OMG! ahahaha!

LOL!

Yep...How many of you saw THAT one coming? LOL!

I'm currently bored...But I am sticking with my tradition of updating at least one story a day...And since this is the easiest stroy for me to write, I WROTE IT!

My next story update will probably be something like Total Drama Music...That needs some serious updating...LOL! Umm...Ehat else do I need updated? Girl on the move? Just One Kiss? My Guitar Man? Probably all gonna be done tomorrow :) LOL!

Thank you to;

InstruMental: Ghost, Banshee...Ghost...Banshee...Yeah! You were close! LOL! hehe! Yeah...Summer is boring for me too...LOL! The most exciting part is counting down until July 15th for the next Harry Potter movie to come out ;) LOL! haha! No...It's not really hot where I am...I mean, it's warm-ish...Warmer than it usually is...LOL! But I wouldn't say it's hot ;) haha! Thank you :)

XxPurpleChickxX: LOL! Now you know ;) ahaha! Nah, I'm not annoyed easily by people from Fanfiction...I put up with my brother on a daily basis, I can handle annoying! LOL! Thanks :)

pomtdwt: YEP! I have a brother...My brother is a [INSERT REALLY BAD WORD HERE] ;) hehe! LOL! AHUNTED HOUSES ARE WICKED! LOL! Thank you :)

Yepers...Another three reivews...LOL!

OMG! Can't believe this story is actually almost already over...LOL! ALLITERATION IS FUN!

hehe!

I had a good day out with my friends today :) LOL! I know...hehe! Makes a difference ;) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

OH! Sorry for spelling mistakes, ina rush to get downstairs for my Barbeque! LOL!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	18. The Kill

_**18-The Kill**_

"They're lying, Celia!" Heather snapped at her sister. Her eyes said another thing, however. She was scared. Frightened. It could actually be real, but Heather was not going to put it to chance.

"Why would we lie?" Gwen countered her.

It was true. None of the group had reason to lie about the danger of their children or even Heather and Celia's mother being out of her box. Heather was wary about the situation, but Celia was terrified more than anything.

The evil villainess hadn't seen her mother since she was a young child. The last thing she needed was a family reunion at that moment.

"If you're not lying..." Celia choked out. "Then that means..." No words could come out to describe how she felt. She couldn't even manage to say what was going on out loud. It was too much pain on the inside for her.

"Your mom is still around and out to kill our kids!" Duncan hissed. "WE KNOW THAT!"

The whole world seemed to be spinning around Celia Divone. She felt as if she was going to throw up or collapse. Or even throw up and then collapse. But she held her ground, trying to make sense of it all in her mind. It was a difficult thing to do, but she managed it in the end.

"We have to do something." Heather stated. Her glowing red eyes were wide and staring directly at the floor in deep thought. "AND FAST!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rebecca called out, holding her hands up to Heather. "We?"

"After all the trouble you two have caused, you are NOT helping!" Kevin defended him and his friends and family.

Heather and Celia had caused a great amount of trouble and chaos for everyone, this one thing was not going to fix it all. But it was the group's kids and the duo's problem. They needed to work together if anyone was going to get out of it alive in the end.

The blonde teenage girl pushed her way to the front of her own family and their friends, moving to stand beside Celia. No one had any idea what she was doing, and even Celia took a small step away from her.

"I say they come with." Belle stated in a very serious tone. "I mean, who knows a person better than their child?"

"Whaddya know?" Heather smiled, leaning up against the house that had been to the side of her. "There is a sensible one after all."

Marni stepped forward also, standing on the other side of Celia. The villain took a step backwards this time, not wanting to get too close to the other child either.

"Belle's right." Marni said. Everyone was shocked at that statement alone. "No matter how much these two may be bitches, we do still need them."

"I don't give a fucking damn whether they come with us or not!" Arianna shouted out. "We're wasting time here people!"

Celia's face broke out into a smirk, "Follow me."

The terrified looks seemed to be etched into their stone stiff faces. No one dared to even breath out of sync, scared that it will just send the wicked witch over the edge of her already short cliff.

"I just wanna get out of here..." Rachel whispered as the Banshee continued to scrub down Carmen's dress quite happily.

"We'll leave soon, Rachel." Abigail assured her sister, hugging her tightly.

"How sweet?" A softened tone came from the corner. "I HATE SWEET!" She spat.

The glowing red eyes in the corner were quite intimidating as they always seemed to be watching their every move.

"What is your problem?" Thomas asked, summoning up all of his courage to do so. He may have been the fearless leader, but he was quite scared right now.

"My problem?" The woman asked. Her fist loosened up and Carmen's dress fell with a splash straight into a bucket of soapy water. "Let's see, I have been trapped in this house for...I've lost count of the hundreds of years...Then a bunch of meddling kids decided to come prodding their dirty noses into my family home!"

"Meddling kids?" Carmen questioned. "What is this? Scooby-doo?"

"Feisty..." The woman sneered. "I like a girl who can talk her way out of tight situations, such as this one..."

The eyes seemed to have been examining Carmen over, eyeing her up before gobbling her down the chute of a throat. It scared Carmen even more to know she had just slimmed her chances of survival down even more than before.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU FUCKING WHORE!" All eyes turned around to face the doorway.

"MARNI!" Jenifer cried.

"The one and only, darling." Marni smirked, a proper father-like smirk, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Who the fuck are you?" The eyes asked angrily. She did not like to be played with, especially from a girl who she had never seen before. Clearly something was wrong if she hadn't known of her existence, she knew everyone!

"Oh." Belle joined in on the smirk, pushing her body up off of the wall she had been leaning on. "We're your worst nightmares..."

A loud and booming cackle echoed off the walls, almost as if she found Belle funny.

"MY WORST NIGHTMARE?" The woman screamed. "MY WORST NIGHTMARE IS NOT A PAIR OF TROUBLESOME BRATS!"

Marni could feel her body being lifted from all gravitational pull, and dragged backwards into the wall. Her back landed with a thud and she had to bit her lips to stop a scream of pain escaping her lips as she collapsed onto the floor.

Belle's body felt the exact same, only she was thrown into the nearest plastic chair, almost toppling it over with all the force. The blonde spat on the floor, her eyes narrowed and the inability to get up.

"Is that the best you've got?"

A/N: =O! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

LOL! Wait and see...Wait and see...

LOL!

SO, YEAH!

I am thinking of writing a fic based of the Animated Movie, Anastasia...Never heard of it? LOOK IT UP! I mean it, if you like cartoons and classical Disney stories (even if it isn't a Disney film...) WATCH IT! I watched it this morning after finding my long lost video last night, and I LOVED it! Seriously...It was amazing! And it's based off a true story of a duchess of Russia in 1916...Yep! TRUE FACT! Though the story isn't true...The real Anastasia died, not became an amnesia suffering orphan...=/ OOPS! I've given away too much now ;) ahaha!

(I even have all the cast picked out too!

Courtney-Anastasia

Duncan-Dmitri

Chris-That evil dude whose name I can't remember right now. Rasupicain, is it?

Chef-Bartok (The little white bat thing)

Owen or Geoff- Vladimir

And that's it! For the main cast anyway...LOL!)

I won't start writing it yet though; if I do decided to do it...I have WAY too many stories on the go as it is! I shall just have to wait until I finish a few stories...Shouldn't be too long...I have three short ones (Just One Kiss, Girl on the Move and My Guitar man) which actually weren't supposed to go past around 10-15 chapters...They may...Depends how long I can extend the plots for...LOL!

But, yeah...Thoughts on me writing a story like that? DxC, of course ;) LOL!

Thank you to;

Aaron'sInAMineField: Oh, so NOW you're interested, huh? ;) Thank you :)

InstruMental: ahaha! True, true ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Clarissa: hehe! Thank you :)

pomtdwt: What are you confused on? LOL! Yep...You got that one RIGHT! LOL! Yeah...I like the summary, it could do with a bit more of WHAT is in the story rather than WHO, but it does sound like an interesting story...Or that may just because I am in LOVE with Glee and Harry Potter ;) LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: LOL! Yep! That's how me and my brother are ;) LOL! ahaha! Yeah...Around two chapters left now...Thank you :)

Like, seriously! I go to turn off my DSi as soon as I finish writing and BAM! Just before my finger reaches the button, IT DIES! LOL! Good timing, no? ahaha!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	19. Plan of Action

19-Plan of Action

Tears streamed down Carmen's pretty little face, not showing any sign of stopping. Jenifer tried to comfort her, but she was no use. Abigail was busy comforting her own sister and Annalise was trying to help Tiger with his fear of the moment. Rosalinda and Thomas were both still trying to out stare the glowing red eyes and Scott was cowering in the corner.

The kids' rescuers, Belle and Marni, were in sticky situations of their own. Belle couldn't get up from the chair she was sat on and Marni was in pain on the floor.

"You're not going to die!" Thomas shouted at Carmen, scared that she actually would. "I won't let her!"

"That would be us!" Marni and Belle both jumped up from their spaces, as if unharmed at all. The pair of glowing red eyes did not look impressed, but also rather shocked that they had both gotten out of her traps and pain.

"Well, well, well..." The woman, who was still in the darkened corner, was now trying to act impressed. "Isabella and Armarna Hudson...The first to escape my traps. A wonder I didn't recognize your cunniness' before...You are both very clearly daughters of Duncan Hudson..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Belle replied, taking a step forward. "Quit the chit-chat, Fiona George."

Now the woman was in shock.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Fiona snapped at her instantly.

"We have out insiders." Marni smirked, knowing it was only going to piss her off even more than she already was.

Fiona George stepped out from the shadows. She had long, raven hair, much like Heather's, and the same glowing red eyes as her daughter, too. Her clothes consisted of a single blue dress; it was strapless and cut off far too short. However, she had a figure to die for, so no one could have told her otherwise.

"WOW!" Belle shouted out without hesitation at all. "You're actually VERY pretty!"

"And young!" Marni added.

In fairness, Fiona George looked at least ten years younger than both of her daughters. It was quite a shock to both Marni and Belle to even know she had two kids by just looking at her.

"OF COURSE SHE IS!" Abigail screamed at the two of them, snapping them out of their whirlwind of a trance. "SHE'S A BANSHEE!" Belle and Marni weren't completely snapped out of their trance, but could hear what Abigail was saying now. "Its how they lure their prey in, by looking young and pretty and like an innocent girl!"

"My, my, my." Fiona chirped. "You are a clever little girl, aren't you, Abigail?" As soon as her two red orbs moved off of the sisters, they were back to reality. She had started to lure them in, before remembering they weren't alone in company. "But brains won't get you far without wit!"

Fiona quickly held her hand up towards Belle and Marni. They both fell backwards and into the wall this time, only staying in place without falling. They tried wriggling, but they were stuck like glue.

"I can't move!" They both shouted, squirming their bodies against the wall. Nothing was working for either of them.

"Now where was I?" Fiona asked herself, smiling evilly down on the children as she turned to look at them all again. "Oh yes, about to KILL some NOSY children!" She hissed at the group.

Her eyes lit up as if she had just seen a Christmas turkey, and her lips were parted as she licked them devilishly over with her pointed tongue.

"Stop drooling, Fiona!" She snapped her head upwards, smirking as her eyes came into contact with Duncan's. He was sat in the chair that Belle had been in just moments before, staring directly at Fiona and her directly back.

"Duncan." Fiona smiled. "Long time no see."

"I've been around." The vampire shrugged, getting up from his seat. "You've been imprisoned in here!"

"Because of you!" Fiona reminded him.

"Duncan can't take all the blame." Taylor Hudson was leaning against the doorframe. "I helped too."

"Exactly!" Gwen said, her face dead straight. "We can't let Duncan take the blame for ALL the good things that come in life."

"MOM!" Rosie and Scott both shouted out, realizing they finally had saviors.

"Taylor, Gwen." Fiona greeted. "How nice to see you both again."

"They're not the only ones." Trent told her.

"We're here too." Rebecca added. The two were leaning against the wall to the left of Fiona.

"And you don't think we'd show up without help, do you?" Bridgette asked. She and Geoff were opposite Trent and Rebecca, to the right of Fiona.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting, Fiona." Kevin appeared at Duncan's side.

"But, then again, you're not one for introductions, are you, Fiona?" Arianna questioned, leaning against the wall a little bit down from where Marni was.

The tension in the room grew, and so did the band of sweat across Fiona's forehead. She knew things were getting bad now. She knew who all these people were and what they were all individually capable of.

Sure, there were some fresh faces where the old ones had died at another's hand. But Fiona knew everything about everyone who lived in the town of Scarlatina, including the newbies she was only now meeting.

"And what exactly is your plan this time?" Fiona gave one click of her fingers and a metal cage was build out of thin air around the kids.

"As if we'd tell you OUR plan." Courtney told her, appearing at the other side of Duncan.

"That would be a stupid thing to do." Alan told Fiona, standing on the wall opposite his wife.

Tension grew higher and Fiona only grew more fear in her body, showing it through her eyes accidently.

"But, you know all about doing stupid things, don't you, mom?" Celia asked, she was standing directly in front of her mother now.

The fear only grew in Fiona's eyes. She had not set on eyes on her daughter in too many years. She had thought she was dead by now, obviously she was wrong.

"Celia!" Fiona automatically replied to the situation at hand. "W-what are you doing here?"

"We're making sure you get what you deserve." Heather added in, appearing beside her sister.

If Fiona's hadn't been wide enough before, they were now. They almost fell from their sockets at the sight of her two daughter's side-by-side, right in front of her, also.

"Heather!"

"You see, Fiona." Duncan started talking again. "We don't appreciate what you're doing to our kids."

"We're gonna teach you a lesson."

"A lesson you will never forget." Eric smirked, leaning against the wall beside Arianna. He held his hand up in the air and Belle and Marni both moved away from the wall as if they haven't been stuck at all.

"You're trapped in this tiny house."

"There is nowhere for you to hide."

"And certainly nowhere for you to run."

"Last words?" Celia asked. None came out of Fiona's gawping mouth. Instead, Celia and Heather both grabbed a wrist each and disappeared on the spot. The violence that was about to happen was not going to be witnessed by anyone but the three of them.

A/N: So...Yeah!

This is what you get at...00:37 AM...hehe! IT'S LATE OUT HERE IN THE UK! LOL! I get just a TAD bit hyper when overly tired...I'm not sure why I'm overly tired...I've only been awake for twelve and a half hours...hehe! I had a late night last night and an early morning...haha!

I forgot to wish you all a happy Fourth of July...HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! LOL!

Sorry for the lateness ;) haha!

Only ONE chapter left now...WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

Thank you to;

InstruMental: haha! LOL! Thank you :)

Clarissa: LOL! WICKED! Glad your sis is home again :) hehe! aww! Maybe one day, eh? haha! Maybe...LOL! Thanks :)

XxPurpleChickxX: ME TOO! NOPE! Its 20th Century Fox, NOT Disney...I was in an EPIC state of shock when I found out...LOL! I shall try and write it soon :) LOL! Thank you :)

Aaron'sInAMineField: So? You're not interested in this story? Okay...Thanks :)

pomtdwt: Yeah...LOL! It can get confusing at times ;) hehe! LOL! YAY! The summary is getting better :) I like MUCH more now :) hehe! haha! YEP! The kids are NINJA! LOL! Thank you :)

eternalstarlight28: =o! OH NO! At least you are back again...haha! LOL! ...I think drama exists...LOL! Thanks :)

=O! Two reviews to go until 100! LOL! WHO WILL MAKE IT?

haha!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	20. Over and Done With

_**20-Over and Done with**_

"MOMMY!" Carmen screamed. She made a direct run for the metal cage bar that she was still locked up in.

"STOP!" Celia yelled, appearing right on the other side of the bars. "If you don't want to die a horribly painful death, DO NOT touch the bars!"

All eyes were on Celia. She had been dead set about killing everyone only a few weeks ago, why was she so keen to help the children now?

"What?" Celia asked, seeing all eyes were on her. "I have been a good citizen today! I shall continue to do so until tomorrow which is when I am entitles to wreak havoc again." The dark haired villain smiled, turning back to face the cage. "It's electrified. Anyone of you touch it and you'll drop dead on the spot."

Celia reached out her hand, gripping one of the metal bars in her hand. Nothing happened to her. No electric shock. No sudden jolt. No nothing.

"I'm dead." Celia replied bluntly to all of their worried, confused and shocked faces.

"Okay, do you know how to get the kids out or not?" Courtney asked, sitting herself down on the floor with the rest of her friends.

Celia didn't answer. Instead, she brought her hand up to her mouth and whistled loudly. The kids backed away and covered their ears from the loud screech.

"You called?" Heather appeared, a half-eaten ham sandwich in her hand.

"Dude..." Celia shook her head in disgust at her sister.

"What? I'm hungry!" Heather protested, tearing off another bit of her sandwich and stuffing it into her mouth to swallow.

Celia rolled her eyes at her sister, "Have you got your Key on you?"

Heather thought for a moment, mid-chew. She shook her head then swallowed the last of her sandwich.

"I haven't had in...A while." Heather replied, trying to think when the last she had, had her all access Key was. It was quite a while ago, now that she thought about it.

"Hey...Come feel this." Celia beckoned for Heather to feel the bars too. Unaware of the electric field, Heather stupidly wrapped a hand around one of the bars. She soon yelled out in pain, moving away from the cage and her sister. "That's for being a twat and losing your key!"

"Next time you wanna say I'm horrible sister to Marni." Belle piped up. "Remember we all just witnessed that."

Courtney rolled her eyes. It wasn't all bad to see Heather in pain after all.

"So, I'll take this as you can't get them out." Courtney said.

No one else was speaking for one good reason; no one wanted something to do with Celia and Heather after everything had done over the years to all of them. Courtney, on the other hand, liked to think of herself as the leader in certain situations. This was one of those situations.

"No, I ca-" Celia shut herself up mid-sentence as she locked eyes with Jenifer. There was an intense moment where they both just stared at each other.

"I know who you are..." They both spoke at the same time, breaking the awkward silence into an even more awkward conversation.

"You were there the night of the fire..." Jenifer whispered, hoping no one was going to hear her. Unfortunately everyone did hear her. No one but Courtney, Duncan and Celia knew what she was on about, though.

"You were that little girl who was all over the TV-"

"DON'T!" Jenifer shouted at Celia. "Don't talk about it..."

Now everyone was confused. No one knew what either of them was going on about. What fire? When was Jenifer on TV? No one had the answers.

"I guess I'm going to need your help then, Jenny..." Celia smirked.

"How did I know it would come to this?" Jenifer asked herself, squeezing her eyes shut.

She tried to pretend it wasn't happening. She tried to pretend that her whole life was a lie and when she opened her eyes she would find herself tucked up in bed, her mother, Louisa Moralez, reading her, her favorite bed time story and her father, Luca Moralez, giving her a kiss goodnight before he left for his night shift at the factory. But it was never going to be the same way it had been before.

"Jenifer..." Celia spoke softly to the young child. "What you did was an accident...You couldn't control it...Right now, you are the one who is in control."

It was the nicest and kindest that anyone had ever seen Celia, besides Duncan, in her entire life. No one knew why she was being that way, beside Courtney and Duncan. It was too much for them all to take in. Celia being nice and Jenifer acting guilty, as if she truly had done something wrong.

"Jenifer...If you want to get out, you're gonna have to use your powers and help." That struck everyone off guard. No one even knew Jenifer had powers deep inside her body, but she had just been hiding them all this time.

"Celia..." The villain turned around to face Courtney. "Don't push her..."

"I'm not...But if you would like to get these kids out of this cage today, then I suggest I push a little." Celia replied.

"I'll do it..." Jenifer mumbled. "I-I want to help...I don't want to be the bad guy anymore...I'm not a bad person..."

"No one ever said you were." Celia replied. "I mean, come on, you're standing opposite MOI! You ain't looking so evil, honey."

Jenifer smiled. For the first time in about a day, Jenifer actually smiled about something genuine. It even gave Celia a small sense of happiness in the very pit of her stomach.

"O-Kay...Stand back." Jenifer warned taking in a deep breath of air. All of the children obeyed, not knowing what Jenifer's powers were, they were quite scared. Especially when Celia jumped out of the way and onto the floor beside Courtney.

Jenifer let her hand dangle by her sides, facing her palms outwards. Her face was strained. She looked to be in a lot of pain and discomfort, but she didn't stop. After a few seconds, a faint yellow light started to trail from the metal bars and straight into the palms of Jenifer's hands.

The more the young girl concentrated, the brighter the light got. The strain on her face got more intense and Courtney couldn't even face her daughter anymore.

Jenifer let out a loud groan, her body almost toppling over. Everyone was on red alert as soon as she stopped and clutched her stomach.

"I-I'm okay..." She gasped, standing back up straight, taking in a lot of air.

"Heather touch the cage now." Celia ordered her sister. She was sat on the floor by the side of the cage to Jenifer's right. Without hesitation Heather leaned forward and poked the closest metal bar with the tip of her index finger. It didn't hurt.

Jenifer had just drained all of the electricity from the metal cage they were all trapped in and now it was no longer electrified. It was free for anyone to touch. Of course, no one did touch it just in case.

This did, however, mean that the cage was still locked.

Jenifer started shaking, her hands now facing upwards towards the ceiling. Two small jilted flames grew brighter and brighter in her hand as she grew more and more confident with herself.

"You're in control..." Celia encouraged. "Don't let it control you..."

Jenifer waved her hands around, trying to summon up enough energy to burn down the metal.

"Belle..." Courtney whispered. The blonde girl knew what to do. She scooted herself forward.

"One...Two..." Jenifer counted. "THREE!" Both of the blondes threw their fire balls at the cage, melting the metal right down to the floor in a glistening heat.

Jenifer collapsed to the floor and Courtney rushed to her side. The cage wall had been melted right down and the kids were now able to escape.

"MOMMY!" Carmen tried again, running at her mother and receiving a massive hug in return.

"Thank God you're alright." Arianna breathed out at last into Carmen's bright blonde hair.

Duncan picked Jenifer up and spun her around in the air. She smiled again, hugging her 'father' close to her. She never wanted to let go of this family like she had, had do have done with the one true family she had first had.

"I thought I warned you not to come to this part of town!" Courtney scolded lightly, hugging Thomas close to her.

"But we knew you'd come save us." Rosalinda replied, hugging her own mother tightly. "Because you always save us when we get in trouble!"

"Yeah..." Tiger agreed, clinging onto Bridgette tightly as her talked to Courtney. "You're a hero!"

"I think Thomas is a hero." Rachel smiled at her cousin. Thomas smiled back.

"Yeah." Carmen agreed. "He's the one who stood up for us all."

Duncan beamed down at his son in pride, ruffling his mocha brown hair, as he tried to balance Jenifer on his hip, "That's my lil' man." He chided in happiness.

"I don't wanna be a hero." Thomas told everyone. "I just wanna be me."

"DUDE!" Celia shouted, distracting everyone from their bonding moment. She stole the biscuit tin that Heather had once had in her clutch away from her sister. "NO MORE FOOD!"

"So, what are you two going to do now?" Courtney asked, dropping Thomas down onto the floor from her hip.

"Don't know..."Heather sighed, thinking about it. "Run from the cops for a while, I guess."

"Yeah." Celia agreed. "Probably go hide out on Earth for a few hundred years."

"Why can't you stay here?" Tiger asked, sitting down on the floor beside Heather. The raven haired girl smiled down at the blonde boy.

"Because we're still the bad guys."

"But!" Jenifer cried out, jumping down from Duncan's hip and onto the floor with a thud. "You just helped us!"

"So? We're having a good day." Celia replied shrugging it off, before she attacked in a hug from Jenifer. She had finally helped the small child believe in herself once again. No more controlled fears for her.

"Plus." Heather added. "You're only little kids, we're not COMPLETELY heartless."

"What did you do with that weirdo old lady, anyway?" Annalise asked, cuddled up to her father's lap.

No one had bothered to ask about Fiona George and her fate. They all knew that, whatever it was, Celia and Heather had, had their fun doing it. There wasn't really any other reason they would have come back to help the kids escape, too.

"She's locked in a box upstairs." Taylor replied, seeing as Heather and Celia seemed to not want to say it for some unknown reason.

"As long as no one opens the box, we'll be safe form Fiona." Duncan assured everyone, seeing how worried they were that she may escape sometime in the future.

"Why lock her in a box?" Scott questioned. "Why not kill her?"

Abigail answered that one, "Because there is no known way to kill a Banshee."

"You have some serious brain power for a kid." Celia complimented.

"Thanks...I guess..."

"What are WE gonna do now?" Eric asked, referring back to his own gang of adults and kids alike. No one seemed to know right away. As if no one had planned for after the bad guy had been taken down.

"Only thing we can do..." Alan said. "Go home and pretend none of this happened."

"Doesn't that sound like fun?" Arianna smiled sarcastically, adding an eye roll onto the end of it.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Courtney asked, smiling. "Wouldn't you like to say that you were one of the people who helped lock up Fiona George once and for all?"

"I've done too much in life to remember it all." Gwen moaned, throwing her head back against her shoulders. "This doesn't make that much of a difference."

"You never know." Bridgette told her Goth friend. "Ten years from now someone might ask you about your greatest achievement in life and this may be the only thing you can think of."

"Yeah." Rosalinda rolled her eyes. "Like that will happen."

A/N: Oh...IT'S OVER! ='( ='( ='(

I know...I AM SOOO SAD!

LOL!

I tried to make this long and drama-ish filled...It was a bad ending, right? haha! Yeah...LOL!

OH! And in case you didn't catch it, Jenifer's parents died in a fire that she caused...That is why she has never used her powers before...It was NOT because I couldn't think of powers for her...PSH! Where did THAT idea come from? ;) ;) haha!

Well...

Thank you to;

Clarissa: haha! Yeah...LOL! Umm...Okay...So I start to read that story...But I wouldn't be able to finish it sorry...Maybe, JUST MAYBE! I will be able to write my own TD at Hogwarts story. MAYBE! I have a lot of stories going on right now, so it wouldn't be for a while at least...But we'll see :) Thank you :)

pomtdwt: haha! Yepers...This was the LAST chapter...haha! Thanks :)

InstruMental: haha! Sounds like you had a good time at the desert with restaurant, bathrooms and gift shops ;) LOL! ahaha! Thank you :)

xxRock4eveRxx: LOL! ahaha! I do hope it is exciting ;) LOL! I do try my best! haha! Thanks :)

YAY! REVIEWS! LOL!

SHOUT OUT TIME!

The following people WROCK MY GOING'S ON WORLD!

(Yeah...Can't be my mind this time...My mind hurts too much as it is to be wrocked anymore! =P) LOL!

Aaron'sInAMineField

Clarissa

pomtdwt

InstruMental

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven

Destanaa

Panda N. Reaper

(A reviewer with no name)

XxPurpleChickxX

Momorulz

CyD12Inklover

eternalstarlight28

xxRock4eveRxx

New york Mike

WHOOP! WHOOP! haha!

YOU GUYS MAKE MY WORLD JUST THAT LITTLE BIT MORE ENTERTAINING! THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING BY ME AND MY OBSESSION WITH CAPITOL LETTERS THE WORLD LOL! AND EMOTICONS! YAY!

LOL!

So...Yeah...This is it...End of The Going's On...

KIDDING!

Hopefully kidding anyway...LOL!

If you guys would like it, I IWLL write another sequel! LOL!

And it has nothing to do with my LOVE for Scarlatina and all of its fucked up residence XD

LOL!

Okay...SO! If you want a new story, you guys are gonna have to help me out AND TELL ME SO! I know what I'd put in it ;) LOL! TRUST ME! It'll be good...Still focusing on the kids, though! I couldn't go back to the old gang...THEY WILL BE IN IT, THOUGH! Along with two new faces and a few old ones ;) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please, for one final time, REVIEW! :D

Love, ChloeRhiannonX and the whole team of imaginary people who help her through!

(HAHA! It took me roughly three hours to write this WHOLE thing!)


End file.
